Dumbledore's Army
by xXSushi.KittyXx
Summary: In a single night their whole world changed. Without the aid of their Savior, The students of Hogwarts came together, united under the same cause. For, without Harry Potter at their side, surely they wouldn't stand a chance...:male male female: pair
1. Potter's Leave

In a single night, their whole world changed for the worse. Or so they thought...  
Without the aid of their Savior, The students of Hogwarts came together, united under the same cause.  
For, without Harry Potter at their side, they surely wouldn't stand a chance alone...  
McGonagal is the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna have re-opened  
the DA club. New friendships bloom, and War is taken seriously as these four teenagers decide to stay at  
school forthe summer, in hopes of becoming good enough to defeat Voldemort on their own...

I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from J.K. Rowling's Books. So don't sue me, I don't have  
any money!

* * *

Chapter 1: Potter's Leave

* * *

Life is too short.

Don't go through each day like they're one and the same, and always leave room for an adventure.

Upon my first year at Hogwarts, I realized that it was a mistake that, while at the Dursley's, I never had an adventure to  
talk about.

And at the simple age of eleven, I knew what it was, to live like each day was your last.

No one could have known that so soon after I found out what my parents were - what I was destined to become-, that

I would end up fighting for my life.

Everyone had thought him dead. Vanished into the night from the strength of a mothers love for her child. But, in all  
reality, that was the only thing that saved me. My mother had given her life trying to protect me... And here I am,  
sixteen years later, trying to finish what everyone thought to be ended years ago.

Snape had apparently betrayed the Order, and killed Dumbledore when Draco Malfoy had been seemingly too much  
of a coward to do so himself. Percy still held heated feelings towards his own family, calling them 'Blood Traitors' when  
ever the chance came to him. And, The Ministry seemed to be in even worse shape without Fudge in office.

Everything was going wrong.

And of course, I, being The-Boy-Who-Lived, was the one that they expected to make it right again.

Oh, how dreams are shattered.

I quit school last year after Dumbledore's death. I still remember everyone's shocked expressions and protests as I  
showed them just how serious I was. I had never wanted to be the Wizarding Worlds Poster Child.. The Chosen  
One, and all that rubbish... And I decided to show them just that

* * *

.  
_**Flashback**_

**"You can't stop me. No one can. Dumbledore's gone and no one can protect me now. All I want to do is be  
rid ofall this mess.To be rid of all of you!"** Harry shouted as he threw his clothes into his trunk, locking it with his  
wand.Turning to face the people that had followed him into his room, Harry held his wand firmly in both hands and  
hesitated only a moment before he broke it in two.  
Collective gasps filled the room.  
Hermione broke into sobs, while Ron tried to comfort her by pulling her into his arms and holding her shaking form.  
"**Well, that was bloody brilliant, mate! You'll never be able to defeat You-Know-Who without your wand!  
What are you trying to pull?" **Ron yelled in anger, not even looking at Harry. "**Don't you ever listen, Ron?"**Harry  
asked, venom dripping from his voice. "**I refuse to continue living as a Wizard! Look at all the pain I've caused!  
I will not fight anymore. Destiny can screw itself. I'm not playing the pawn anymore; to be moved and  
sacrificed at the Ministry's whim. Get yourself another savior! I'm done with this. I don't want to hurt anymore.  
I don't want to cause anymore pain and suffering!"**And with those last words, Harry disapperated; not to be seen again...

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

But I must admit, I have what everyone like to refer to as a Saving-People-Thing.

I wasn't too worried about my own safety. I just wanted Voldemort off their tails for a while. I figured they were all much  
safer if I wasn't around.

And I was right.

I had bought a yearly subscription to The Daily Prophet, and sure enough, just two days after I left, all was quiet at  
Hogwarts.

I knew Voldemort was looking for me, so I had to act fast. And without a wand, I had to learn something extra.

Besides hiding in every DADA book I had found, I was also being taught Wandless Magic...

Only three people knew of what I was up to.  
All of whom thought it best to have something like this ready for Voldemort's final attack. We called ourselves  
'Dumbledore's Army' in honor of the DA club I had started in my Fifth year at Hogwarts when Umbrige had taken over  
as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and refused to let us practice curses and counter curse, and instead, made  
us read a book of Theory about DADA, which all-in-all, wasn't very useful.

This was a secret weapon that would have shocked Hermione Granger herself.

Everyone is entitled to a mistake every once in a while. And I was simply pushing my luck. I know, breaking my wand  
was a very bad idea, and I must say, I paid dearly in training for that one mistake.

But I had to show the Wizarding World -convince them- that I wanted nothing to do with anything that would connect  
me to the them. They needed to think that I had given up.

This was a secret weapon that Hermione Granger herself wouldn't have thought of.

And that's exactly what we needed...

So, here I am, learning all I need to know to be able to defeat Voldemort.  
On the first day home a fellow DA member had 'persuaded' Uncle Vernen and Aunt Petunia to leave for a vacation.  
Or at least, thats what he told me. Personally, I think he had to have used magic on them to get them to leave at all. But,  
I didn'tquestion him...

Whatever he had done had definitely worked. And without the Dursley's here for the whole summer, we had the chance to  
prepare properly for the final battle.

* * *

Sighing, I threw the book I had been reading at my bed. It bounced to the edge and fell to the floor with a soft thump.

How was I supposed to do that? I had too many things constantly running through my mind to be able to concentrate  
that fully to use Wandless Magic. It had only been a week since I had left Hogwarts, and I was already getting letters  
from Ron and Hermione, telling me that I was being bloody selfish. Anger filled my body every time I thought back to  
their letters. Who did they think they were? I was in bloody danger for Merlin's sake! Did they really think that I was  
unlike anyone else? Did they truly think that I didn't fear death like the rest of them? Of course I did!

_'And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.'_

That one simple statement made me shiver every time I heard it. But I knew I had to face my fears if I were to keep  
everyone I loved safe. Did they really think I'd just abandon them like that? Did they really have that little confidence in  
me to think that I'd actually leave them to fend for themselves when I knew good and well that I was their only chance  
of survival?

But, I knew deep down that I shouldn't be mad. Of course they were scared. Everyone was scared...

"Har- Uh... Jynx...Whats wrong?" someone asked through the closed door. I laughed at Snitch's inability to call me by  
my new name. He had been doing it since we had used illusion charms on ourselves and changed our names in high hopes  
of no one realizing who we were.

"Nothing Snitch," I replied, sounding a bit tired. I waved my hand at the door and it opened by itself, startling me. I hadn't  
expected it to actually work...

Standing in the doorway was a young man with short black hair and clear blue eyes. He was tall and slightly built, wearing  
a white shirt and a pair of old blue jeans with combat boots. Snitch lifted an eyebrow in question to my wandless magic,  
then simply walked in when I didn't explain.

Sitting on my bed, he looked at me again.

"I'm just a little tired. Thats all." I reply to his wordless question.

"Right. Anyway, Balus and Rile have been working on a potion. It's supposed to deflect the Crucio curse. They wanted to  
test it on me, so I kinda..." Snitch's face fell when he heard the footsteps coming up the hall.

"Hide me!" he whispered in a harsh tone.

Rolling my eyes, I looked back at the door and with a flick of my wrist, it closed and locked. Knowing that the locked  
door wouldn't last long with Balus and Rile on the other side, I turned back to Snitch.

"Under the bed." I ordered softly, and he nodded his head in agreement.

Taking a seat where Snitch had just been, I reached over the side of the bed and picked up the book I had been reading  
earlier, then lied sideways across the old mattress.

"Jynx! Have you seen Snitch?" a voice asked from the other side of the door. A soft click sounded and the door swung  
open, revealing two men in Robes.

Looking up from the book that I was pretending to read, I shook my head.

"Haven't seen him. What did he do this time?" I asked, enjoying the torture that Snitch must have been going through,  
knowing that any time he could be found out.

Balus, the man with purple eyes and shoulder length brown hair, laughed. "We just have something to test." he replied  
indifferently.

The second man, with light green eyes and long blond hair, growled. "He promised us, Balus. We must find him!"

And with that said, Rile closed the door and they left, again in search for Snitch.

After a few moments of silence I laughed. "I think you can come out now. It sounds like they went back downstairs."  
The brown haired boy poked his head out from under the bed and sighed. "Thanks Jynx. Hey, do you want to get out of  
here for a while? At least until they forget about the potion testing..." Snitch trailed off with a shutter, most likely imagining  
Balus and Rile torturing him for disappearing on them like that.

"Sure Snitch. Just let me get changed first.." I replied and I slid off the bed and grabbed a new shirt and some jeans from my  
dresser before heading to the bathroom to change.

'So much had happened in the last week. All four of us look completely different now.' I thought to myself as I gazed at my  
reflection in the bathroom mirror.I now had silver eyes flecked with blue, and still messy, yet, somewhat longer hair. Except  
now, it was silver-ish blond color;I was a good four inches taller than I had been and not to mention, looked older that 21.

Tomorrow, we were going to Hogwarts for an appointment with McGonagal, - who was now Headmistress of the school –  
for the teaching jobs that had been abandoned just last week. Yes... It was going to be real fun this year...

But, little did we know that back at Hogwarts, all four Houses had united for the the very same reason that the new 'DA' had  
come together

To defeat Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Yes, a little short, but the next chapter is already being worked on! It SHOULD be posted in exactly one week (maybe less if I get over 5 reviews hint hint)  
Anyway, next chapter should be a little longer and will be about whats going on at Hogwarts.

Read and Review! Please?

oO.Sushi.Kitty.Oo


	2. More Boggarts?

Same Disclaimer from first chapter goes here

**Last Chapter:**

_'So much had happened in the last week. All four of us look completely different now.' I thought to myself as I gazed at my  
reflection in the bathroom mirror. I now had silver eyes flecked with blue, and still messy, yet, somewhat longer hair. Except  
now, it was silver-ish blond color;I was a good four inches taller than I had been and not to mention, looked older that 21._

_Tomorrow, we were going to Hogwarts for an appointment with McGonagal, - who was now Headmistress of the school –  
for the teaching jobs that had been abandoned just last week. Yes... It was going to be real fun this year..._

_But, little did we know that back at Hogwarts, all four Houses had united for the the very same reason that the new 'DA' had  
come together_

_To defeat Lord Voldemort._

* * *

Chapter 2: More Boggarts?

* * *

"Not like that! It's more of a flick, then a jab. Oh Neville, just keep practicing..." Hermione said  
with a soft sigh before moving on to a girl who seemed to have cursed her partner with boils. 

"We're not even working on that curse. You're pronouncing the incantation wrong. The first part is  
'Expo' not 'Exto'. Try again."

"Very good, Pansy." She heard Ron say from across the room.

Yes, this was a brilliant idea.

After seven hours of begging Professor – No. Headmistress McGonagal, she had finally given in and  
let them stay the summer to work on DADA.

Thus, 'Dumbledore's Army' had been reborn.

Hermione was in charge, while Ron, Ginny and Luna, helped her out. The DA club was now a lot  
bigger than it had been in year five... Which was both good and bad.

Good, because they needed all the help they could get.

Bad, because there was hardly any room for them to practice.

So, instead of being in the Room of Requirements, they had cleared all the tables from the Great Hall and  
met there every other day to practice, with McGonagal's blessings.

"Oi, Ron! Can you come over here for a minute? Ginny, Luna, you too." Hermione called over the  
noise as the students began to file out of the room, finished training for the day.

As the three friends made their way to where Hermione stood, near the back of the room, they began talking  
about how they thought the lesson had gone.

"Ron, Status report on the Slytherins." Hermione demanded in her take-charge way.

Ron smiled. "They're doing really good. I guess thats to be expected, considering that most of them  
have Pure Bloods as parents." He stated proudly.

"Luna, what about the Hufflepuffs?"

Luna sighed. "Well, I guess they're okay. Not many of them actually grasp any of what I teach  
them." she replied with a heavy sigh. Hermione nodded and turned lastly to Ginny.

"How are the Ravenclaw doing then?"

"Well, they understand the techniques. But they keep rambling on and on about how each particular spell  
was developed and such. Although, they at least know the more advanced ways of spell casting, I don't  
think they have the needed courage to be of any help during the actual fighting." the read head summarized,  
slightly annoyed.

But, Hermione had a feeling that all their work was about to be compromised...

* * *

Later that Day

* * *

"Watch it, Weasel!" A young man with short black hair growled as the tall red headed boy ran into  
him, as he sped around the corner. 

"Watch it yourself, mate!" Ron replied with a light blush, embarrassed that he had actually ran into  
someone.

The taller man snorted and lifted his head high in a superior manor, hand at his wand.

"Snitch! Where've you- Bloody hell, mate! He's a student for all you know! We're trying to get jobs,  
for Merlin's sake! She won't hire you if you've picked a fight with someone so... small..."

Ron's face turned red, taking his eyes off of the first man to look at the second, he frowned.

"You're here for the teacher positions? Well, let me just tell you now, we don't need the likes of you-"

"Ron! Are you alright? You left in such a hurry, you forgot your books and I just think that it was  
wrong of your mother to send a howler because you didn't go- Oh.. Good morning-"

"Jynx. And this," The blond said, putting an hand on the black haired man's shoulder, "Is  
Snitch. We're here for the Teacher positions. Would you be a dear, and direct us to the Headmistress'  
office?"

Hermione frowned. 'Well, at least they won't be back until September..' Smiling, Hermione nodded,  
"I would love to. My name is Hermione Granger, and this is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Ron, I'll meet  
you back at the Perfects Common Room. Mr. Jynx, Mr. Snitch, Please, follow me..." she said as she  
turned back to where she had come from.

"boyfriend? Aren't you two a little young?" Jynx asked, the hurt plainly evident in his voice.  
Hermione turned around quickly, her brown hair flying.

"Mr. Jynx, Ron and I have both fought alongside Harry Potter every time Voldemort attacked him. We  
grew up almost as quickly as he did. And now, Ron and I are training hard in hopes of defeating that  
vile beast. If Harry was old enough to face Voldemort, Are we not old enough to date? Besides, it's none  
of your business." With that, she promptly turned back and continued on her way.

"So, which positions are you trying for?" Hermione asked as she led them down a dark corridor.

"Well, I'm going for the Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jynx replied in a dull tone. He was only going  
for DADA because Balus had insisted. "And Snitch is going for Potions."

"Really? Well, I think I should warn you, the DADA job is, well, pardon the pun, Jinxed. We've never  
had the same DADA teacher for more than a year. And honestly, I don't think it will end with you."  
she replied shortly as she stopped in front of two large stone Gargoyle's "Transfigured Teacups"  
The two stone monsters jumped in delight, then moved to the side, revealing a large wooden door.

"Com in, Hermione." The Headmistress said from the other side as the door began to swing open.

"Headmistress, They claim to have an appointment with you. Two of he teaching jobs has sparked their  
interests." Hermione said before leaving the three adults to their business.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you so soon. Where are the other two?" the Headmistress asked, a look of  
concern on her aging face.

"They will be here shortly." Snitch replied as he took a seat, Jynx doing the same.

"Well then, shall we start? Mr. Jynx, What position are you interested in?" she asked as she pulled out  
a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I'm aiming for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position. When I was in the war, I was teaching  
many others DADA. Mostly the young ones that had joined the fight.

"Hm. I don't remember hearing about you at all-"

"Oh course you wouldn't have. I was working undercover with the Ministry. Frightful parents scared  
for their children's safety... No, no one knew about me except the ones I taught."

"Well then, how many years of experience have you had?"

"I was fighting when Lilly and James defied He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for the first time. Does  
that give me enough experience?"

"You? Fighting with Lilly and James? But, you look no older than early twenties! How is _that_  
possible?" McGonagal asked, clearly not believing him.

"My bloodline is an old one. If you look far back in my line you will find all four of the Hogwarts  
Founders there. Old Magic keeps me looking young..." Jynx smiled softly, enjoying the look of surprise  
on the Headmistress' face.

"Very well. But, as I'm sure you've heard, the DADA job has been declared by most who have been  
here, Jinxed. Pardon the pun. Do you think you could handle it?"

Jynx smirked "Of course I can."

"Good. Shall I call someone to show you where you'll be teaching?"

"Yes, that will be fine. I wouldn't want to get lost on my first day teaching, now would I?" he asked sarcastically as he  
stood from his seat and walked out the door. In just a moment, Ginny was there to show him to his classroom.

"Now, Mr. Snitch. Which position were you aiming for?"

"Potions, Headmistress."

"Really, now. I suppose you have experience...?" she asked, looking down her nose to the young man  
sitting before her.

"Yes. I was a assistant to a freelance Potions Master since I was 13, and by the age of 19 I was  
promoted to a partnership. Just last February our shop was destroyed in an attack. Jarron was  
killed and I couldn't possible rebuild and continue the business without him."

"Well, with over six years of experience, I think we would find you very useful here. Welcome to  
Hogwarts, Mr. Snitch. Would you like for me to send for someone to show you to your new classroom?"

"Yes. Thank you, Headmistress..."

* * *

"Hmm... red hair, freckles, and an unmistakable air of mischief about you. You must be a Wesley."  
Jynx said with a laugh, earning a bright blush from Ginny. 

"Yes. Ginny Weasley. And you?"

"Jynx. Professor Jynx, actually. I'm the new DADA teacher."

"Wow, well good luck with that one. The DADA position is said to be cursed. It would be a shame not  
to see you around next year..."

"Oh now, don't start with that nonsense. This school just hasn't had the right teacher for the job yet. I'm  
sure I'll be back for a second year. Maybe even a third."

"Well, just so you know, I plan to apply for the job after I finish my Seventh year, so your third year  
will be your last. I was trained by Harry Potter himself."

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Well, it seems that you too are in that particular fan club. I met two others that  
claimed to have fought by his side..."

"Fan club? No, you're mistaken. He's my best friend." Ginny said with an air of flippancy.

Jynx snorted. "You call him a friend? After he abandoned you? Left you to die at the hands of Voldemort? Some friend..."

Ginny growled. "How dare you! If you haven't noticed, Voldemort hasn't been seen here since Harry  
left! He was just trying to get us out of Volemort's line of fire. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Then why would he break his wand? Surely he needed that to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Ginny stopped suddenly. "This is your Classroom, Professor. Do you need me any further?" she asked  
snappishly.

"No, thank you Miss Weasley. That will be all. I look forward to seeing you in September."

* * *

"Where have you been? I've been here for ten minutes waiting for you." Snitch said as Jynx walked up to him. 

"Sorry, I was talking to Ginny. It seems she didn't believe me when I left. Either that, or she's just  
trying to convince herself that I'll be back. I'm not really sure which one it is yet." Jynx replied as he  
pulled out a pack of Cigarettes from his robe pocket. After he lit one and inhaled deeply. After he lit  
one, he passed the pack and lighter to his friend, who did the same.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. We're under the Illusion charm, so Voldemort can't find us. For a while  
at least..

"So, what do you plan on teaching on the first day of school?" Jynx asked as he took another drag of his  
cigarette.

"I'm not sure yet. I guess go over the Unforgiveables... Thats something they really need to know anyway.  
What about you? Snitch asked frowning.

"Well, I was thinking of using Boggarts..."

* * *

AN: Well, only two reviews, but I guess thats alright... 

I know it's not as long as I promised, but seriously, I'm working on the third chapter already, so hopefully it wont take  
as long to upload something new this time...

Rose: I had indeed forgotten that you couldn't apperate or disapperate on Hogwarts grounds. Oh well. I don't feel like  
fixing it lol

inari02: I now see what you were asking. Jynx, Snitch, Rile and Balus are going back to Hogwarts because thats where  
the second Profocy said Voldemort would be defeated.. Now, I haven't gotten into the second Profocy yet, but I think  
it'll be mentioned in the next chapter...

Thanks for the reviews! I look forward to seeing more next time around! Remember, 5 reviews is the goal!


	3. Skiving Snackboxes

Only One Review! Thats madness! Come on people! It's not that hard!

Okay. I'm all better now... Read and Review, alright?

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_Ginny growled. "How dare you! If you haven't noticed, Voldemort hasn't been seen here since Harry  
left! He was just trying to get us out of Volemort's line of fire. I'm sure he'll be back soon."_

"_Then why would he break his wand? Surely he needed that to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Ginny stopped suddenly. "This is your Classroom, Professor. Do you need me any further?" she asked  
snappishly._

"_No, thank you Miss Weasley. That will be all. I look forward to seeing you in September."_

* * *

"_Where have you been? I've been here for ten minutes waiting for you." Snitch said as Jynx walked up to him._

"_Sorry, I was talking to Ginny. It seems she didn't believe me when I left. Either that, or she's just  
trying to convince herself that I'll be back. I'm not really sure which one it is yet." Jynx replied as he  
pulled out a pack of Cigarettes from his robe pocket. After he lit one and inhaled deeply. After he lit  
one, he passed the pack and lighter to his friend, who did the same._

"_Well, it doesn't really matter. We're under the Illusion charm, so Voldemort can't find us. For a while  
at least.."_

_"So, what do you plan on teaching on the first day of school?" Jynx asked as he took another drag of his  
cigarette._

_"I'm not sure yet. I guess go over the Unforgiveables... Thats something they really need to know anyway.  
What about you? Snitch asked frowning._

_"Well, I was thinking of using Boggarts..."_

* * *

Chapter 3: Skiving Snackboxes

* * *

"Oh Ron! I can't believe you actually brought those! What Teacher in their right mind would  
actually believe that you oh-so-suddenly caught a nose bleed in the middle of their lesson?" 

Hermione reprimanded with a scowl while giving the offending object a slight sniff. "Did they figure  
out how to make them stop the bleeding before you pass out yet? I always thought that a dash of  
Rose Weed would do the trick, but never tried it myself..." she stated as an afterthought.

After being home for only a week, Hermione and Ron were once again on the Hogwarts Express.  
McGonagal had ordered all students to return home to spend time with their families before the school  
year began, knowing that something was bound to happen this year.

Ron rolled his eyes and took the treat away from his friend, afraid that she might actually keep it to  
analyze. "Bloody Hell, Hermione! I don't know what they did to it, but it worked perfectly fine when

I tried it out on mum when she asked me to de-Gnome the garden last week!" He mumbled the last  
part, hoping Hermione wouldn't jump down his throat for being deceitful to his mother.

Hermione simply scowled, yet again, and pulled out a ragged 'Hogwarts: A History ' for the long  
journey, as was her Train ride tradition.

Just moments later, the train began to pull away from Platform 9/3; taking them back to the place that  
they had spent more time at than their homes.

For many, Hogwarts was like a second home. Just the thought of it being the battle ground for the final  
fight drove quite a few students to near madness. What if Hogwarts closed down? Where would they  
go to continue their educations? What would happen to the Magical Creatures that dwell in the  
Forbidden Forest? What about the Giant Squid in the Lake? What would happen to the Ghosts that had  
resided in the Castle hundreds of years?

"Hey Hermione! Watch this!" Rom shouted as he walked to the compartment door and threw  
something into the hall before slamming the door shut and ducking down below the glass.

Hermione stood at Ron's side for a moment, before being violently pulled down beside the red head,  
just in time to see the red and gold sparks of one of the Weasleys new 'prototypes'.

At first, Hermione was lost in the beautiful Golden Lion that appeared in the hall, but her anger soon  
surfaced as a student tried to pass by the beast, and was rewarded by being thrown thirty feet back and  
smashing into the trolley of Wizarding candy.

"Ron Weasley! That absolutely horrific! I demand that you hand over all of the things that you bought  
from Fred and George's Joke Shop! This is beyond dangerous, Ronald. Would you quit laughing!

That poor first year is probably really hurt! Ronald! Turn it off or something!" Hermione screeched at  
her friend, who was now lying on the floor of their compartment; tears of laughter in his eyes and an  
obviously angry Hermione on top of him.

"Sorry, 'Mione, It can't be turned off! It's another 'prototype' that George and Fred are working on.  
It's fireworks charmed with a Protection Spell. Isn't it great? For all those times that we go into the  
Forbidden Forest, y'know? It'll keep anything from following us! It'll even move one hundred and  
fifteen feet to either side, protecting the person that activated it!" Ron cried with Joy. But, no sooner  
had he explained the purpose of the lion, his face fell.

Their compartment door burst open, and standing in the doorway was someone he would rather not  
have seen so soon into the new school year.

"Mr. Weasley! Ms. Granger! I demand an explanation this instant!" the young man with pale skin and  
short black hair looked absolutely livid!

"What do you mean! We didn't do anything!" Ron hollered, trying to convince the new Professor that  
the Lion out in the hall was not of his doing.

Professor Snitch rolled his crystal blue eyes upward, as if asking what he had done to deserve this,  
then crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a confession.

"It was an accident, Professor." Hermione stated quickly. If you looked closely, you could see the  
wheels turning in her head, trying to come up with a good excuse as to why there was a six foot Lion in  
the hall of the train that threw anyone that came closer that three feet to it.

"You see, Ron is known for getting detentions that involve going into the Forbidden Forest. His  
brothers, Fred and George Weasley, own a Wizarding Joke Shop in Diagone Alley, and they gave him  
a few things to protect him while he was out there. We were walking to our compartment when one  
of his brothers gifts fell out of his pocket. The fall activated the charm, so we ran into our compartment  
before it could hurt us.." she finished quickly, praying to Merlin that he would believe her story.

Professor Snitch sneered and turned to face down the hall where another Professor was trying to handle  
the problem. Being as they were the only two teachers on board, having volunteered to play chaperon  
for the trip, they were the only ones allowed to handle such... problems.

"I need everyone to get into a compartment. Don't panic, I'll have this cleared up in just a moment!"  
came the unmistakable voice of Professor Jynx.

The students did as ordered and crammed themselves into compartments, fighting with each other to  
stand at the windows to watch the ordeal unfold.

"Weasley! What kind of charms is on it?" Professor Snitch asked without taking his eyes off the large  
Gryffindor Lion.

"All I know is that it has a protection charm!" Ron shouted as he leaned out of his compartment to get  
a better look. Jynx nodded, then threw a spell at the cat.

All at once, it roared and the Jynx's spell backfired.

"Damn it!" Jynx yelled as he jumped back, grabbing Snitch on his way.

Both men slammed into the door of another compartment, then crumpled to the floor with Jynx on  
top of Snitch. Both were completely still for a moment before Jynx began to blush furiously.

In a flash, both men were back on their feet, facing the Lion once again.

"Okay, how about a little wandless? Maybe if we shoot three or four curses at it, it might just overload  
on the raw Magic that wandless can produce..." Jynx stated as he furiously tucked a loose strand of  
blond hair behind his ear.

"I have a feeling that you've done something like this before." Snitch mumbled as he loosed his wan  
from his Robe pocket, and pointed it at the beast like he had seen Jynx do. With their free hands at  
their sides, palms facing the angered Lion, they shot four spells. Two from each their wands and two  
from their bare hands.

A bright light flashed through the entire length of the hall, then disappeared.

Snitch and Jynx lay, once again on top of each other from the sheer force of their spells hitting the  
Weasley twins ones.

* * *

"Okay, I want everyone to hand over anything they have bought from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.  
If you don't, and we catch you with anything made by them, you will earn yourselves a detention and  
your parents or guardians will be notified!" The sight before the students was a pitiful one. Professor  
Jynx had his arm bandaged from wrist to elbow and a large bruise on his cheek where it had connected  
with Professor Snitch's forehead. 

Professor Snitch, on the other hand, had his hair sticking up every which way, a cast around his ankle,  
and his left arm in a sling, from Jynx smashing it between himself and the floor.

Quietly, and without much trouble, the students began to bring forth their prized jokes, and skiving  
snackboxes.

But, neither Professor could stop themselves from raising a brow when Hermione stepped forward,  
throwing down three skiving snackboxes at their feet with the other things they had confiscated that  
had been bought from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

Hermione blushed a bright pink color before turning on her heels and marching away.

* * *

"Now that the Sorting has been done, I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry! After the horrible battle at the end of last year, many students were not  
allowed to return. But, that will not stop us from teaching those of you who are here now. With that  
said, I would like to introduce you to four new Professors. Firs, Professor Rile. Professor Rile will be  
teaching Ancient Runes, alone with taking over as Head of Gryffindor." At this, the entire Gryffindor  
table started shouting and clapping for their new Head of House. Rile glanced at the man next to him  
with a look of sheer confusion. "Balus! Didn't I apply for head of Slytherin?" he asked in a harsh  
whisper. Before the man beside him could reply, the Headmistress continued. "Second is Professor 

Balus who will be teaching Transfiguration and acting as Head Of Slytherin. Third, we have Professor  
Snitch, who will be teaching as Potions Master." With that, the slytherin girls cheered gleefully before  
being quieted by a look from the Headmistress. "And last," she said pointedly at the girls that were  
already whispering about the handsome blond that had yet to be introduced. "we have Professor Jynx,  
taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts." The Headmistress said in an even tone before she  
cleared her throat.

"And, with the introductions complete, there are just a few rules to go over before we continue. To the  
first years who have been told differently, the Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden. Anyone caught  
in the forest without the supervision of a Professor will earn a detention and docked House Points.

"No one is allowed to wander the Hogwarts grounds after Eight PM. If caught, detention and docked  
House Points will be issued.

"Going into the Library's Restricted Section will not be tolerated. If caught, docked House Points will  
be given and possible suspension may apply.

"Now, with the rules being said, Tuck In !"

* * *

"Ronald, did you find anything odd about Professor Rile? He seemed a little annoyed at being here,  
Don't you find?" Hermione asked as she cuddled with her boyfriend on the large Gryffindor Common  
Room couch before the fireplace. 

Ron gave a snort. "Wouldn't you be annoyed if you had to teach Ancient Runes?" he asked in a  
sarcastic tone, earning himself a jab in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"Oh Ronald! Couldn't you act mature, even for just a little while?" Hermione repremanded in a stern  
voice.

"Yeah, _Ronald_! You seem to be forgetting that AR is one of 'Mione's favorite subjects! Maybe that  
wasn't bad advise to take, though. You really should grow up." the youngest Weasley stated with an  
impish smile. "Well, are you two ready for tomorrow?" Ginny asked as she pulled out a skiving  
snackbox from her trunk.

Ron looked at her win bewilderment. "Gin! You didn't havd over you things on the train like you  
were told to!" he asked loudly, making a few other Gryffindors turn their attention the the trio.

Ginny gave a death glare to the students that had turned to listen. "Mind your own buisness, would  
you?" she snarled, then gave a satisfied look to her two friends when the others turned away. She  
leaned over Hermione and gave her brothers knee a sympathetic pat before she continued to talk.

"Of course not, Ron. Why would I? He said we would only get into trouble is he caught us with them.  
Thats why I won't get caught. Really, where's that Gryffindor Courage, eh?"

Hermione laughed at the look on Ron's face, then turned to Ginny. "Bloody brilliant! I swear, with  
how you interprit things, you should have been in Ravenclaw." she stated with a soft chuckle.

"Bloody hell! It's already past ten... Whe should be going to bed since we have class in the morning-"

"But what about the meeting 'Mione?" Ginny asked, almost in a panic.

"Send word to Slytherin to tell the others that we won't continue the DA meetings until after our second  
week. That should give us time to get everything situated, fine a new place to practice, and work out a  
schedule." Hermione said with a yawn. "I don't know about you two, but I'm beat! Goodnight Ron,

I'll see you in the morning..."

* * *

AN: Well, there's your THIRD chapter! And quite a bit sooner that I even expected to finish it too!  
Aren't you proud of me or something? lol 

Well, Enjoy the chapter and R&R! If you don't then I'll develope a random case of writers block...

la-de-da-de-da-de-da...

oO.Sushi.Kitty.Oo


	4. Lessons

Well, at least I got a little more reviews this time around...

Aline Potter: Is this soon enough for the update? Lol

QueenNarca: I'm happy you're enjoying the story! But, I must make you squirm in anticipation first!

The Professors will be causing a little more havoc before anyone finds them out. I give it at least six or seven more  
chapters though! -

And with that, on with the story!

**

* * *

Last Chapter:**

_Ginny gave a death glare to the students that had turned to listen. "Mind your own business, would  
you?" she snarled, then gave a satisfied look to her two friends when the others turned away. She  
leaned over Hermione and gave her brothers knee a sympathetic pat before she continued to talk._

"_Of course not, Ron. Why would I? He said we would only get into trouble is he caught us with them.  
Thats why I won't get caught. Really, where's that Gryffindor Courage, eh?"_

_Hermione laughed at the look on Ron's face, then turned to Ginny. "Bloody brilliant! I swear, with  
how you interpret things, you should have been in Ravenclaw." she stated with a soft chuckle._

"_Bloody hell! It's already past ten... We should be going to bed since we have class in the morning-"_

"_But what about the meeting 'Mione?" Ginny asked, almost in a panic._

"_Send word to Slytherin to tell the others that we won't continue the DA meetings until after our second  
week. That should give us time to get everything situated, fine a new place to practice, and work out a  
schedule." Hermione said with a yawn. "I don't know about you two, but I'm beat! Goodnight Ron,_

_I'll see you in the morning..."_

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lessons  
**

* * *

Ginny had been in the halls for only five minutes when she happened to spot a Slytherin. And, it was Pansy.  
'_Good. Perhaps things will go quickly then. Considering there are still a selected few Slytherins that had not give  
up the whole 'Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry as of yet..._' Ginny thought as she waved at the black haired girl that was  
sitting on the cold floor, leaning against the wall. _'And not to mention,_ I_ don't have to go all the way to the Slytherin  
Common Room to find her now...'_

Pansy waved back and smiled at the Gryffindor.

"I was just looking for you, Pansy!" Ginny exclaimed in an urgent whisper.  
"Hermione wanted me to pass the word that we won't be having any meetings until we can come up with a good  
schedule that will fit around our school work. We also need to find a place to practice..." Ginny stated as she made  
herself comfortable next to her Slytherin friend who simply nodded.

Pansy sighed. "Well, thats good I guess. I mean, being found out wouldn't do us any good. I know McGonagal  
knows and all, but, who's to say that one -if not all- of the New Professors are Death Eaters? No, I agree with her.  
-Yes, I said it- But really, we need to schedule this perfectly if we want it to work. In our favor.. I'll pass the word  
around tonight. Do you know the passwords for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

Ginny smiled and thanked her friend. After spelling the passwords visible on a piece of parchment that she had taken  
from her pocket, she handed it to the other girl. " Hey, you don't think that they're really Death Eaters, do you?" she asked  
curiously after a moment of silence.

Pansy laughed, almost hysterically. "Nah, they don't really look like they could handle a Death Eater meeting..." she  
stated with a knowing look in her eyes. Ginny was about to question her friend when she was cut off.

"My parents made me go to a few meetings. I guess they were trying to recruit me or something. But honestly? I ate  
a skiving snack that made me pass out. After that, Voldemort didn't want me around anymore. Said I was too weak to  
be his servant. Be sure to tell the twins that their snackbox saved me from getting the Dark Mark. I'm sure they'd love  
to know that." she stated with a sad smile.

Ginny gave a slight nod before hoisting herself back to her feet, glancing quickly down both sides of the hall.  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you about the meetings being postponed for the time being - we had better go before we get  
caught in the halls..." Ginny stated quickly as she quickly turned from Pansy to leave. Something just didn't feel  
right. Like they were being watched. At that thought, Ginny gave a slight shiver.

Out of no where, Professor Jynx appeared; making Ginny stumble backwards in shock.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your dorms, ladies?" He asked coolly, arms crossed over his slight form. "There's a  
war going on. No matter how well this school is supposed to be guarded, you never know when four or five...  
Death Eaters... may try to gain access. Two days detention with me for being out past curfew. Be in the DADA room  
at five o'clock sharp tomorrow and the day after for your punishments." he stated with a smirk that rivaled the Ex  
Potions Masters'. And then he was gone, down the hall and around the corner.

"Bloody Git! Two days detention? With HIM!" Pansy screeched rather loudly, making her voice echo off the walls,  
and waking a few Portraits in the process.

"I know what you mean... Well, lets be off then. I'll see you tomorrow, Pansy."

"Well, I don't envy _you_, Ginny." Ron had stated the next morning at breakfast.

"But, you said he came out of no where?" Hermione questioned, after Ginny had replayed the nights events to her  
friends.

Ginny nodded, a look of anger in her eyes. "At first I thought he had found a way to apperate in Hogwarts, but I never  
heard the crack of magic that it causes. Do you think Pansy was wrong? That maybe they are Death Eaters?"

Hermione frowned. _Was_ it possible? Most likely not. McGonagal would have known. She was more keen than that.  
"No," she finally replied. "I really doubt it."

"So, I was looking over everyone's schedule... It looks like we can split the entire group up -roughly thirty students at  
a time- and get meetings going."Luna stated quietly, so that only Ron, Hermione and Ginny could hear her. As soon  
as she had said that, all three of their faces brightened for a moment, and fell once again as she continued talking.

"But, we'll have to have four meetings a week. Since us three" she motioned to herself, Ron and Hermione "are in our  
last year, we have a little more free time than Ginny does, so we can do it like this... Hermione and me take Mondays;  
Ginny and Ron take Wednesdays; Hermione, you can handle Thursdays alone, since there are the least amount of  
students that will be there on that day, and then Hermione and Ron can handle Saturdays. Sound good?"

After all three agreed -with a scowl from Ginny- they grabbed their bags and made their way to classes.

"Can you believe it, 'Mione! We have DADA with the _Slytherins_!" Ginny cried in mock anger, earning her a playful  
shove from Pansy.

"Watch it, _Weasley _, or I may have to hex you!" Pansy stated lightly. At that, both girls began laughing. Hermione,  
who had been walking behind them, smiled, happy that the two houses were finally getting along. '_What can I say?  
Without Malfoy here to keep the hatred going, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were rather excited to put the past  
behind them. It seems like he was the only one that actually cared about what happened in the past between the  
Founders...' _she thought to herself as she entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, opting to take a seat  
with Pansy and Ginny who were in the first row. (AN: Ginny is there because a lot of the students had not returned,  
so McGonagal had put the first, second and third years together, fourth and fifth years together, and sixth and seventh  
years together)

As the last of the students made their way into the class room, the door loudly slammed shut, getting the attention of  
the students who were already talking amongst themselves.

Professor Jynx stood at the front of the room with two large trunks that were standing up.

"Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" he asked in a silky voice. Immediately, several hands flew into the air.  
Looking around, the Professor spotted a girl in the back of the room, looking confused.

"You. First desk in the last row. Explain to the class what a Boggart is."

The girl looked to the boy sitting beside her, who had, moments ago, had his hand in the air. He had begun to lean  
closer to the confused girl to help her along when Professor Jynx stalked over to them.

"Stand!"

immediately, the girl stood from her seat, pushing the bench slightly back with her legs, with her back ridged.

"Explain!"

The girl jumped, slightly taken aback with the Professor's harshness. "A Boggart... um... i-i-it changes..-"

"Sit down! You obviously don't even know what I'm talking about! Three points from Gryffindor. Anyone else?" he  
asked as he scanned the room once again. Ignoring Genny, Hermione, and Neville's hands, he continued. "No  
takers? Alright then... A Boggart is known to take the form of the thing that one fears the most-"

"Professor, we've covered the Boggart in our third year! Haven't you been told-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting a Professor! Now, as I was saying. It will transform into the thing that  
you fear the most. Normally. Today, I have charmed two Boggarts to keep a particular form. Everyone, stand from  
your seats!" he commanded.

As soon as all the students had stood, Professor Jynx spelled the desks away, giving more room for the lesson.

"Now, wands at the ready!"

Before most of the students could act, he flicked his wand towards the trunks and unlocked them. In mere seconds,  
the lids flew open and two Death Eaters immured from within.

"Now, keep in mind, that although they cannot kill you, they can hurt you enough to be send the to Hospital Wing.

Mr. Longbottom, Front of the class, now!"

Neville nervously stepped to the front of the room, wand in hand.

"All you have to do is make them surrender. Simple, yes?"

Neville nodded, not quite sure he would be able to do what the Professor had instructed.

"On my count. One. Two. Three!" At Professor Jynx' command, the Boggarts attacked. One threw a Jelly Legs cures,  
causing Neville fall to the ground, while the other performed a Full Body Bind. Professor Jynx waved his wand at the  
Boggarts, making them immobile, and removed the curses from the frightened student.

"With Death Eaters on the loose, you must always be prepared! Another ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione and Ginny ran to Neville's side, helping him from the floor; but before Hermione could move back to where  
she had been standing, Jynx spoke again.

"You shouldn't coddle him. Ms. Granger, you're next. On my count, One. Two. Three!" With a flick of his wrist, he  
effectively removed the Boggarts from the immobilization charm, and after a moment of confusion, they attacked.  
Ready for them, Hermione threw up a shield and blocked the firsts' curse. But the shield wasn't strong enough to last.  
The second charmed a book from the nearby shelf and flung it at her. Hermione barely ducked in time, but in the  
process, dropped her weakening shield. Seeing the chance, the first threw a bat-boogie hex. Again, with little time to  
spare, Hermione jumped out of the way, leaving it to be absorbed by the wall behind her. After quickly regaining her  
balance, she threw a Fully Body Bind at the first Boggart, and it fell to the ground.  
The last thing she remembered was feeling quite proud of herself for taking one down, before her world wend black.

The remaining Boggart had flung her through the air like a rag doll, slamming her forcefully against the wall.

"Mr. Weasley, take her to the Hospital Wing." The Professor commanded after he once again immobilized the  
Boggarts.

"Death Eaters won't be afraid to use The Unforgivables. So, when it comes down to it, wouldn't it be handy to have  
a potion that will deflect it, and not hurt you in any way? Today we will be making a potion that will deflect the  
Crucio Curse." with the flick of Professor Snitch's wand, the instructions appeared on the blackboard.

"Begin."

Ron glanced nervously around the potions room. It was the last class of the day, and Hermione still hadn't woken up.  
(AN: he made it a point to check on her before each class.)

Without Hermione to help him, he was sure to botch it up...

Twenty minutes into the class, Ron was feeling relieved. It actually wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.  
_'Maybe it's because 'Mione isn't here. She's always so confidant and it always makes me nervous!' _Ron thought to  
himself as he carelessly threw a dash of chopped Newt's Eye into his cauldron.

A second later, he realized what he had done. Ron Groaned. _'One clockwise stir too soon for that. Oh well..' _he  
thought as he gave it a single clockwise stir.

**Forty Minutes Later**

"Thats enough. If your potion isn't done, too bad. Throw it away." Snitch commented as he stood from his desk.

"Now, fill a vile and place in on your desk. Next, we'll test them. What's going to happen is, you will drink your  
potion, then I will cast the Crucio Curse. If it was made correctly, it will bounce off of you and back towards me. I  
will have and absorbing shield, so it won't ricochet around the room. Anyone trusts their potion...?" he asked with a  
smirk.

Ron immediately raised his hand.

After Snitch got over the initial shock of Weasley raising his hand, he called him to the front of the room, telling him  
to bring his vile.

"Now, drink the potion, then I'll raise my shield. Ready?"

As an answer, Ron downed the potion and grimaced. It apparently tasted horrible...

"On the count of three I'll cast the Cures. One. Two. Three... Crucio!"

Nothing happened.

"Crucio!" Snitch screamed once again, with a little more force than before.

Still, nothing happened...

"Alright. I know _I'm_ doing this right. Weasley! Did you follow the instructions?" the Professor asked angrily.

Ron simply nodded...

"CRUCIO!" he shouted yet again, putting all his anger into the curse this time.  
Dark blue sparks appeared around Ron's stomach, then disappeared.

"Wha.. Weasley! You didn't follow the instructions! However small the mistake, tell me!"

Ron blushed a light pink. "I added the chopped Newt's Eye before the clockwise stir. I didn't think it would matter..."  
he confessed.

Snitch thought a moment, going over the instructions in his head. "Yes... that would make the difference. Mr.

Weasley, do you realize what you've done?" Snitch asked, a spark of excitement in his voice.  
Ron frowned, confused.

"You've altered the potion to absorb the curse instead of deflect it. Two points from Gryffindor for not following the  
instructions. Ten points _to_ Gryffindor for improving a new potion so I don't have to... Class dismissed!"

* * *

Well, thats the end of yet another chapter! Hoped you all enjoyed! 

Please remember to R&R! It's what keeps me going!** :fake cry:**

**Next Chapter:**

_Clearing her throat loudly with her head turned away, she finally managed to gain the two Professors  
attention. Both heads snapped towards the door where Hermione stood, blushing._

_In a useless attempt to as nothing was going on, Rile quickly disentangled himself from the younger  
boy and sat beside him, looking at the girl that had interrupted them._

"_S-Sorry Professors! I was- Uh. McGonagal asked me to um... to see if you were alright. You- The  
Evening feast has already started and. And you hadn't showed up..." she stated in a rush of words,  
quite embarrassed as to what she had just witnessed._

_Rile nodded his head in understanding. "Would you kindly inform the Headmistress that we were...  
Preoccupied... And that we will be there shortly?"_

_Hermione's blush deepened at the choice word 'preoccupied'. "O- Of course Professor." and with that,  
she left, slamming the door in her hurry to leave._

_Harry could have laughed if he had not been so out of breath._

"_I guess we'll have to finish this later." Rile said casually, earning a bewildered look from Harry._

"_Y-you mean, you didn't just do that to- to shut me up?" he asked in amazement. _

_Rile rose a single brow, smirking at the boy before him. "And just why would I do that?"_

**oO.Sushi.Kitty.Oo**


	5. I Is Smart!

Well, thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone is enjoying how quickly I'm actually getting all these

chapters up

Now, I'd like to issue a warning! This is sort-of a Male/Male pairing! I would tell you who the pair would be,  
but then I'd be revealing who one of the Professors is. And I wouldn't want to do that just yet, now would I?

BTW, the only reason I waited so long to say that is because I forgot... lol I only remembered because there is  
a small amount of fluff in this chapter. Just mild snogging, really...

MarauderinglyMagical: thanks -

QueenNarca: Yeah, I liked that part too! -

RoseWomen: Glad to hear it! -

Alright, I'm just a little curious about who everyone thinks the Professors will be... add a review and  
give me your suspicions! -

* * *

"_Now, drink the potion, then I'll raise my shield. Ready?"_

_As an answer, Ron downed the potion and grimaced. It apparently tasted horrible..._

"_On the count of three I'll cast the Cures. One. Two. Three... Crucio!"_

_Nothing happened._

"_Crucio!" Snitch screamed once again, with a little more force than before._

_Still, nothing happened..._

"_Alright. I know I'm doing this right. Weasley! Did you follow the instructions?" the Professor asked angrily._

_Ron simply nodded..._

"_CRUCIO!" he shouted yet again, putting all his anger into the curse this time.  
Dark blue sparks appeared around Ron's stomach, then disappeared._

"_Wha.. Weasley! You didn't follow the instructions! However small the mistake, tell me!"_

_Ron blushed a light pink. "I added the chopped Newt's Eye before the clockwise stir. I didn't think it would matter..."  
he confessed._

_Snitch thought a moment, going over the instructions in his head. "Yes... that would make the difference. Mr.  
Weasley, do you realize what you've done?" Snitch asked, a spark of excitement in his voice._

_Ron frowned, confused._

"_You've altered the potion to absorb the curse instead of deflect it. Two points from Gryffindor for not following the  
instructions. Ten points to Gryffindor for improving a new potion so I don't have to... Class dismissed!"_

* * *

Chapter5: I Is Smart!

* * *

"So, how much of this disgusting concoction am I supposed to take?" a nervous Ron asked the three girls that sat before him. 

Just moments ago, all four had been hunched over a boiling cauldron containing a sickly green potion.  
It would take days until their hair would be rid all the grease that the potion had produced.

"I think you're only supposed to take a small sip. Anything more would be considered an extreme  
overdose... so, all-in-all, the potion should last us the whole year if we split it between ourselves."  
Luna calculated in an unusually quick manner as she gave Ron a reassuring smile.

Ron just nodded and picked up the potion vile that had just been filled by Pansy. "I'll go first, then pass  
it on. Just to make sure we did it right. Wouldn't want to kill one of you if we had made a mistake..."  
he mumbled as he took a slow sip, as if afraid it would actually kill them.

Ron's face contorted in agony as he fell to the ground, clutching his head between both hands. Ginny  
jumped up and ran to her brothers side, shooting a questioning look at Pansy. "Pansy! Is it supposed to  
hurt this much! It looks like he's being attacked with a Crucio Curse!" the young read head screamed  
in alarm.

Pansy just sat there, a knowing smile on her delicate lips. "Hey, calm down, Gin. He wont even  
remember the pain in a few minutes. This is the only reason that I passed any of my OWLS." she said  
with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head, disapproving of the actions that her boyfriend decided to take part in._ 'Why  
cant they just study like the rest of the student population?' _she thought to herself with a slight frown,  
but ultimately kept out of their business.

After a moment of convulsions, the pain finally receded. Ron gave his head a slight shake, and then  
frowned. "We should have added the Willow Bark three days sooner. It would have make the potion  
last two full days instead of just twelve hours." he stated with a sigh as he looked towards the messy  
cauldron. "We should sell some of it. That way it won't go to waste if we redo it with a few  
modifications." he stated as an afterthought. "Maybe add some Bleeding Hearts so it would become  
more potent, therefore making us smarter..."

Hermione's face lit up. "Ronald, when where the Goblins finally allowed to become registered  
members of the Magical world?" she asked in anticipation., as a test to see just how good the potion  
actually was.

Ron thought for a moment before stating "1583. After the Goblins discovered an alternate use for  
Dragons Blood."

All three girls stared in shock. Ginny and Luna hadn't expected it to actually work on Ron...

"Thats amazing!" Luna, Ginny and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"This will be perfect to use when the War begins. We'll definitely have the advantage over those  
middle-aged has-beens!" Hermione concluded with a satisfied grin.

"I know what you're going to say, so please, save it. I... just feel so bad. I hate lying to them, when all  
they want it to see me safe. They're only trying to help me, and here I am, hiding out right under their  
noses with them being none the wiser!" Harry shouted in anger as she slammed his fist into the coffee  
table that sat before him.

"Harry, I understand what you're saying, and it's true. To a point. You're not hiding. None of us are.  
We're hear to protect the school. To protect your friends. If they knew who you really were, then they  
would be in danger all over again. Thats why we're under the Illusion Charm..." The older man replied  
quietly as he sat beside the tall blond.

Rile didn't really know what to do in a situation like this. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the boy's  
shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

In a rush of motion, Harry turned himself sideways on the small sofa and wrapped his arms around  
Rile's neck and began to sob hysterically. Stunned by the boy's sudden tears he simple sat there for a  
moment before finally pulling Harry into a tight embrace. "Shhh... It _will_ be alright... You just need to  
have faith in yourself." Rile whispered softly as he pulled Harry an arms length away and looked into  
his eyes.

"Have Faith?" he asked in disbelief "How can you say that? Half the bloody school believes that I  
simply ran away! Do you know that they've brought back the D.A. Club I started in year Five? They  
think that I abandoned them and left them to face Voldemort on their own!" he shouted as he hastily  
swiped at the tears that were running down his face.

Rile smirked. "Well, what would you have them do? Thats what you made them believe when you left,  
isn't it? You snapped your Wand in half and stated '_All I want to do is be rid of all this mess. To be  
rid of all of you!_ ' if I remember correctly." he stated with an air of amusement.

Harry snarled and pulled himself out of the older man's grasp and stood to leave.

"Harry! Get your bloody arse over here! I'm not through with you yet!" Rile argued as he quickly made  
his way over to where Harry was now standing, in front of the door. Grasping his shoulders Rile leaned  
down, closer to Harry and sighed. "You have to understand. This was all your idea-"

"Oh, so now you're going to blame this all on me! T-"

"No, Harry. Just listen to me for once! What I am trying to say, is that you concocted this plan in hopes  
of saving your school mates lives! You came to me for help, saying that you thought it would be best  
for them... You have to admit, Harry; Ever since your first year, you've had this sort of _'Saving-People-Thing'._  
The only reason you even thought of this is because you knew it was the only way to keep Hogwarts safe. And  
I agreed."

Harry's anger faltered as he took in Rile's words. True, that was the exact reason he had asked for help,  
but it didn't make him feel any better for what he was doing to his friends... and he voiced his thoughts.

"T-" Or at least tried to. But, as soon as he opened his mouth, Rile closed the small gap that was  
between them and kissed Harry fiercely. Harry stumbled back from the sheer force of Rile's movement  
and tried to move away. But Rile would have none of that. Wrapping his arms around the boy's neck,  
like Harry had done just moments before, he pulled him closer in an almost vise-like grip. After a few  
seconds of futile struggling, Harry gave in and kissed back with just as much force.

How they made it back to the sofa, neither knew. In a tangle of arms and legs, they fell to the plush leather couch.

And, how long the nosy, bushy-haired girl was there for; again, neither knew...

Clearing her throat loudly with her head turned away, she finally managed to gain the two Professors  
attention. Both heads snapped towards the door where Hermione stood, blushing.

In a useless attempt to as nothing was going on, Rile quickly disentangled himself from the younger  
boy and sat beside him, looking at the girl that had interrupted them.

"S-Sorry Professors! I was- Uh. McGonagal asked me to um... to see if you were alright. You- The  
Evening feast has already started and. And you hadn't showed up..." she stated in a rush of words,  
quite embarrassed as to what she had just witnessed.

Rile nodded his head in understanding. "Would you kindly inform the Headmistress that we were...  
Preoccupied... And that we will be there shortly?"

Hermione's blush deepened at the choice word _'preoccupied'. _"O- Of course Professor." and with that,  
she left, slamming the door in her hurry to leave.

Harry could have laughed if he had not been so out of breath.

"I guess we'll have to finish this later." Rile said casually, earning a bewildered look from Harry.

"Y-you mean, you didn't just do that to- to shut me up?" he asked in amazement.

Rile rose a single brow, smirking at the boy before him. "And just why would I do that?"

Like Hermione, Harry blushed. Unlike Hermione, it wasn't just his face, but his neck and ears also.

"You do know that I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you, right?" As soon as the question left  
Harry's lips, he turned his head away, even more embarrassed at his sudden confession.

Rile smiled in response and asked a question of his own. "You do know that I felt the same way about  
you at that time... and still do, right?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Taking advantage of the moment, Rile once again closed the distance  
between them and claimed Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. (AN: lol! I bet you thought it would have  
been Snitch, huh? Don't worry, I'll explain the 'Blushing Train Ride' in a flack back later on. Maybe in the next  
chapter... -)

* * *

"They were _what_!" Ginny asked in disbelief. Hermione had gone back to the Feast blushing like mad,  
but whenever anyone would ask her what had happened, she would turn a brighter shade of pink and  
mumble something about telling them later, once they were back in the privacy of their Common  
Room.

Which was were they currently were, thirty agonizing minutes later.

Hermione simply nodded her head in assurance that what she had just told them was true, as Ron  
made a gaging sound before pretending to puke over the arm of the couch that he and Hermione were  
sitting on. Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriends antics and slapped him behind the head.

"I've got to tell Pansy-" but before Ginny could finish her sentence, Hermione jumped from her seat.

"Don't you dare!" she bellowed menacingly; which made Ginny shrink back into the over-stuffed  
arm chair she was currently occupying. "If _any_ of you go blabbing to _anyone_ about what I've just told  
you, I swear on Magic itself that you _will_ regret it!"

* * *

**:Two Weeks Later: **

"Can you believe it! He actually knew the answer! He even had his hand raised before Hermione did!"  
Harry stated in awe. Never had he known Ron to take cheating to such an extent. "I'm sure there are a  
couple other Professors that have noticed something. Do you think I should bring it up at the meeting  
tonight?" he asked, looking towards his companions.

"Maybe you should confront him first. What if he's actually just studying? McGonagal doesn't quite  
trust us yet, and to make what could be a false accusation, would ruin the small trust we _have_ gained.  
No, let's get more facts first." Balus wisely suggested. "Tea?"

* * *

"Alright class, I think that's enough for today... Remember, the three thousand word essay on Dark  
Magic Counter Curses _is_ due tomorrow at the start of class. No exceptions!" Jynx quickly stated, seeing  
as the students were already out of their seats and heading for the door.

"Mr. Weasley, would you mind staying for a moment? I have something to discuss with you." the  
Professor said as he sat back down at his desk, stacking the tests that had just been taken, into a pile.

Ron nodded and sat back down, waiting for the rest of the students to leave.

As the last two Slytherins made their way out, Jynx frowned. "Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you know why  
I've asked you to remain..."

"Of course, Professor. You were wondering if I could grade those test papers." Ron stated with a  
satisfied smirk.

* * *

AN: CLIFFY! Well, not really, but, oh-well! 

Anyway! Another chapter done! -

Yes, I do realize that I have _still_ not mentioned the second Profocy, but I'll get to it as soon as I possibly can, I  
promise!

Hope you enjoyed, and remember, R&R!

**Next Chapter:**

"_Theo, you're looking at it from a Death Eaters perspective. You have to look at it from ours. Vampires are bad.  
They sided with the Giants and tried to overtake the entire Magical World. And what is that? It's Bad."_

"_But they'd be a help to our side, wouldn't they?"_

"_No Theo. And why? Say it with me now, Because Vampires are bad."_

_Harry let out a soft chuckle. 'Leave it to Hermione to try and make a Death Eater in training change their stripes.' he  
thought to himself as he entered the Library._

_Taking a seat at the table across from Hermione and Theodore Nott, Harry just stared at the pair that was studying  
for their History Of Magic Class._

_With a quick glance around the room, Harry smiled, then coughed, effectively gaining the two students attention._

"_Miss Granger, If I could have a word with you... alone?" It was more a a statement than anything, and Hermione  
knew it wouldn't be wise to ignore him. 'It's probable something about what I saw. He probably doesn't want anyone  
to know about that..' she thought to herself as she gathered her books, not noticing the deep blush on her Professor's  
face. _

"_I'll see you at supper, okay, Theo?" Without waiting for a reply, Hermione made her way to the DADA Professor._

"_Is there something I can help you with, Professor?" she asked politely as she sat down at the opposite side of the  
table. _

_Harry took a moment to slip into her mind before replying. In just a few short seconds, he had found what he had been  
looking for and smiled._

oO.Sushi.Kitty.Oo


	6. I Want To See The Real You

**NOTICE! IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT THE STORY!**

**I'd just like to say how sorry I am that there hasn't been an update in so long... You are all used to my daily  
updates by now, aren't you? Lol Well, I have a VERY good excuse! I've been in the process of moving and  
I've not been anywhere near an Internet connection.**

**But, fret not, because I've written FOUR chapters while I've been out! -  
I'll update ONE chapter EVERY OTHER DAY for all you readers! Sounds good? All I ask is that I receive at  
least three reviews per chapter, okay? Good. Now, go ahead and read!**

**PS: There will be snogging and the removal of clothes in this chapter! - and nothing but light fluff  
throughout the remainder of this story. Nothing will be added to make the rating go up. Sorry about that! **

**But only because I'm not good at writing things of mature nature... - Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

* * *

"_Alright class, I think that's enough for today... Remember, the three thousand word essay on Dark  
Magic Counter Curses is due tomorrow at the start of class. No exceptions!" Jynx quickly stated, seeing  
as the students were already out of their seats and heading for the door. _

"_Mr. Weasley, would you mind staying for a moment? I have something to discuss with you." the  
Professor said as he sat back down at his desk, stacking the tests that had just been taken, into a pile._

_Ron nodded and sat back down, waiting for the rest of the students to leave._

_As the last two Slytherins made their way out, Jynx frowned. "Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you know why  
I've asked you to remain..."_

"_Of course, Professor. You were wondering if I could grade those test papers." Ron stated with a  
satisfied smirk._

* * *

**Chapter 6: I want To See The Real You...**

* * *

Harry's eyes bulged. _'Since when was Ron so confidant? Well, this is indeed new... Or maybe it's a side affect of the  
Potion...'_ Quickly, Harry regained his lost composure. It wouldn't do to have a student think that they could  
successfully rendered their Professor speechless...

"R- Mr. Weasley, I know for a fact that you have been using the Potion of Wisdom. And not only yourself, but three  
other students as well have ingested it." After basically being told to snoop around by Balus, Harry did indeed go in  
search of the substance that was making his friends pass almost every test in almost every class.

And with the help of his wonderful invisibility cloak, he had found the potion filled cauldron in the Seventh Year  
Boys Dorms.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor. Really, are you accusing me of cheating? Bloody hell! I'll have  
you know that If Harry were here, he'd hex you for even thinking that!" Ron shouted as he stood up from his seat  
and mumbled _"Bloody Death Eater." _after receiving an angered look from the Professor.

"Mr. Weasley, if Harry Potter were here, I am most positive that he would have been the first one to test the potion.  
Now, sit down. I'm not through with you yet." Harry stated, his voice raising a bit to make sure Ron had heard him.  
_'Damned Gryffindors' _he thought to himself, trying to hide a the smile that was threatening to break free.

"Professor, there is no potion, end of story-"

"_Accio Potion!" _

"..."

"You were saying, Mr. Weasley?"

"How do you even know thats mine? It could be for anyone in the school!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the  
air. 'This isn't exactly good...' Ron was thinking as he looked over to the Cauldron that was now sitting on the  
Professor's desk.

The Professor cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the cauldron with his wand. In a delicate handwriting the initials  
P.W., C.W., B.W., and F.W. Had been etched into the cauldron and later crossed out, leaving Ronald Weasley  
beneath the it all.

"Being as you're the only Ronald Weasley ever to attend Hogwarts, I am most positive that it's yours. So, is there  
anything more you'd like to say?"

Ron began to open his mouth to protest, but Jynx cut him off.

"No? Good. Now Ron, I have a proposition for you. It's really simple, and shouldn't require much thought. I give  
you my word as a Wizard that I will not tell anyone about the Potion of Wisdom _if _ you agree to be one of  
my assistant for the remainder of your schooling." Harry stated firmly before Ron could even open his mouth to form  
a reply.

This was how the Professors used to keep him and the other Gryffindors in check when he had been in school.  
It was common knowledge that the Gryffindors were the most loyal of the Houses. They would do anything to save  
their friends from being exposed with them. Especially if it was something of this nature.

"No. Absolutely Not! There's no way I'm going be cornered into helping someone who is rumored to be a Death  
Eater in Disguise! You've got to be out of your mind to even suggest that!" Ron shouted, obviously outraged by the  
proposal at hand.

And this was where the Professors would usually con them into agreeing...

"Fine, fine... I know when my help is not wanted., Mr. Weasley... Now, seeing as you don't care about your friends  
who have also taken this potion, I have no choice but to inform your Headmistress about this _issue-"_

"But you don't even know who took it with me! How can you tell her, when you yourself don't know!"

"And I thought you were smart, Mr. Weasley. My mistake. Allow me to explain, then. First you just admitted to  
there being more that just you that has taken the potion. Secondly, you have pointedly refused to inform me of said  
classmates. If I take this issue to the Headmistress, then she will have no choice but to use the Truth Serum on you  
to find out who you are trying to protect. Therefor, you will drag your friends down with you. So, it's up to you, Ron.  
Face the Headmistress' wrath and bring your friends along for the ride, or help someone said to be a Death Eater in  
disguise, _with no proof whatsoever, _mind you. It's your choice Ron, but you have to decide now. I won't even wait  
until the end of the school day."

"Fine! But, you're not dragging my friends into this. It was my idea to make _and_ take that potion. Deal?"  
Harry smiled and held out his hand for Ron. And with a single hand shake, it was decided.

"It's a deal, Mr. Weasley. Now, off to your next class. And here's a note for Professor Snitch. Wouldn't want you to  
get a detention, now would we?"

* * *

"Theo, you're looking at it from a Death Eaters perspective. You have to look at it from ours. Vampires are bad.  
They sided with the Giants and tried to overtake the entire Magical World. And what is that? It's _Bad_."

"But they'd be a help to our side, wouldn't they?"

"No Theo. And why? Say it with me now, _Because_ _Vampires are bad_."

Harry let out a soft chuckle. _'Leave it to Hermione to try and make a Death Eater in training change their stripes.' _he  
thought to himself as he entered the Library.

Taking a seat at the table across from Hermione and Theodore Nott, Harry just stared at the pair that was studying  
for their History Of Magic Class.

With a quick glance around the room, Harry smiled, then coughed, effectively gaining the two students attention.

"Miss Granger, If I could have a word with you... alone?" It was more a a statement than anything, and Hermione  
knew it wouldn't be wise to ignore him. '_It's probable something about what I saw. He probably doesn't want anyone  
to know about that..'_ she thought to herself as she gathered her books, not noticing the deep blush on her Professor's  
face.

"I'll see you at supper, okay, Theo?" Without waiting for a reply, Hermione made her way to the DADA Professor.

"Is there something I can help you with, Professor?" she asked politely as she sat down at the opposite side of the  
table.

Harry took a moment to slip into her mind before replying. In just a few short seconds, he had found what he had been  
looking for and smiled.

"Yes, Miss Granger, there is. I just got finished talking to Ronald Weasley. He has confessed to using the Potion of  
Wisdom. Now, I know he didn't brew it himself, and I was just wondering of you knew anything about it..." Harry  
let the words sink into Hermione's mind before he continued.

"I looked over your School Record, and I saw that in your Second Year, you brewed a Polyjuice Potion. I must say,  
that was indeed a very advanced potion for a second year...-"

"So just because I made a Polyjuice Potion in second year, you're implying that I brewed a Make-Me-Smart Potion for  
my boyfriend?" she asked calmly.

"Well, you are the one most likely to have done it." Harry said with a smirk. "After all, what girl wouldn't want a  
smart boyfriend?"

"For your information, I like Ron the way he is. I didn't want him to take the potion, but he said he needed it. He felt  
bad, always having me help him with his homework. Well, thats what he told me, at least."

"So, you admit to knowing about the potion, and still, you didn't tell anyone? I must say, If this information happens  
to fall into the Headmistress' hands, wouldn't she relieve you and Mr. Weasley both of your Perfects' Status?

Hermione's face turned white. "I'm sure she would." she replied, her voice dripping with anger.

"Well, how about we come to an agreement, then? You assist me in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the  
Headmistress will never know about this whole Potion of Wisdom thing. Mr. Weasley has already agreed, so do we  
have an accord?"

Hermione blanched._ 'What should I do about the DA then?' _she thought _'We've only just started it. Again!'_  
Harry looked shocked. _'They kept up the DA? Of course they kept did. For all they know, I simply left them to die!'_  
he thought to himself. He had never left Hermione's mind. He didn't need to resort to this with Ron. Even if he was  
using a potion,but Hermione was naturally smart. He could see the wheels turning in her head as soon as he asked  
to talk to her.

"And don't worry about your little dueling club. I've already asked the Headmistress to make it an Official School  
Club. I promise you that this will not interfere with it." he stated stiffly, waiting for her response.

"Fine. I'll be your assistant in-"

The heavy beating of wings was heard, interrupting Hermione from finishing her sentence, and soon, a gray Owl flew  
through an open window, landing on the table before the Professor.

Harry took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat, then sent it off.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, that was all."

Immediately, Hermione stood from the table and made her way out of the Library, most likely in search of Ron.

Harry smiled, and opened the letter.

"Jynx,

Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 10 P.M. sharp.

-Rile"

* * *

**9:54 P.M. :**

"He's late! I can't believe this! If he doesn't show up and I get caught by Flitch I swear I'll hex him into next Tuesday!"  
the angry girl stated to herself as she paced back and forth in the Astronomy tower.

"Bloody Hell! It's late! Why in blazes would he want to meet me this sodden late! I wonder if he realizes that this is  
the main Make-Out spot in Hogwarts..."

Ginny froze. 'Is that Professor Jynx?' she asked herself as she carefully made her way to the nearest window.

Peering out, she caught a glimpse of shoulder length Platinum Bond hair. 'Yep.. Shit!

"Is that you, Har-"

"You're the one that picked my name. I thought you'd at least remember it, _Rile_." Harry said with a snort as Rile  
walked up to him.

"Damn Gryffindors. The whole lot of you. Bloody Hell! Where were you when I was being tortured by those  
dunderheads!"

Harry gave a snort and reached over to pull something out of his lover's hair.

"Probably causing some Slytherins to run in fear."

Rile smiled. "I see you're doing okay. Fitting in nicely, eh?"

"Hardly. I had to 'persuade' Ron and Hermione to help me with DADA."

"Threaten to tell McGonagal, from what I heard." Rile said with a knowing smirk.

_'Merlin, I love that smirk...'_

"Yes, I know..."

Harry blinked, then smiled. "No matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to keep you out of my mind, will I?"

"Never..."

"Well, at least you'll always know what I want..."

"Indeed, _Professor Jynx_."

And with that, Rile threw the smaller man into the wall, kissing and groping at the same time. Gasps and moans were  
heard through out the Tower as the two men desperately tried to pleasure each other.

Rile's billowing cloak and shirt had already come off, and Jynx was teasing a hardened nipple with his tongue.  
After quickly removing Jynx' shirt, Rile pulled off his lovers belt and began to tug at the waistband of Jynx' pants.

The young girl, who had yet to be noticed, blushed and pulled herself back into the Tower. But the words she heard  
next, made her curious enough to look again.

"Let me see the real you. _Please_..." Rile whispered softly as he traced the younger Professor's cheek with a slim  
finger.

Jynx gave a small smile, and slowly his hair began to shorten and change to black. His height diminished a few  
inches, his eyes changed into an emerald green and his face became slightly rounder.

The girl gave a small gasp, and instantly, both men were facing her, wands at the ready.

"I knew you'd come back to us, Harry!" Ginny shouted as she climbed through the small window and onto the ledge  
where her friend was standing.

Harry lowered his wand and smiled. "I had a feeling you would be the one that would find out before were were  
ready, Ginny..." And with that, Ginny ran into her friends open arms and cried.

"Where the Bloody Hell have you been! Everyone's been so worried about you! Why did you leave us like that!"  
the read head shouted as she pulled away from Harry, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Ginny, I had to. I came up with a plan to surprise Voldemort. And really, what better way to keep an eye on all of  
you without being found out? I thought it was Brilliant! Anyway, the plan was to leave the school in a huff, and make  
him think that I didn't want anything to do with the Magical World. I was hoping that it would be enough for him to  
leave the school alone for a while. And it worked. But to make it believable, I had to basically disown everything in I  
came to love so much... I'm so sorry I had to leave the way I did. How is everyone doing?"

Ginny gave a tired sigh. "Well, all your close friends and whats left of the Order figured it was some kind of crazy  
scheme-"

"What do you mean, 'Whats left of the Order'? What happened?" Rile asked, butting into the conversation.

Ginny looked from Harry to Rile, unsure of how much she could say in front of the Professor.

Rile growled deep in his throat and let his illusion drop for a few seconds before pulling them back up, earning  
yet another gasp from the youngest Weasley.

"Harry! What are you doing with that Bloody Git! And who are the other two men that you have following you  
around, anyway?"

Not wanting anyone to overhear, like Ginny had just done, Harry pulled the girl close to him, whispering in her ear.  
Ginny's face fell. "Are you serious, Harry! Both of them!"

"Yes Ginny, now tell me about the Order..."

"Mad-Eye, Bill and Charlie were killed in a raid in Diagon Alley three months ago. After that, the Order kept loosing  
people. Fear for their lives, I suppose... We're down to maybe fifteen members now. Including me and Luna." she said  
as tears began to form in her eyes.

Harry turned back towards Rile and sighed. "We've got to inform Balus and Snitch." Rile gave a stiff nod and pointed  
his wand at Ginny, who began to look afraid.

"No, Rile... let me." Rile lowered his wand, then walked up to Ginny, pulling her into a tight hug"I know we never got along,  
but, I am truly sorry for your loss, Miss Weasley." he whispered in the surprised girls ear before pulling away.

"Sorry, Ginny. You always were a blabbermouth..." Harry said with a soft smile.

Ginny knew what was about to happen. A merry laugh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes and nodded at  
her friend. "It's alright Harry. I don't think I would have been able to keep this from Ron and Hermione all by myself.  
Go ahead... I'm ready."

And with that, Harry pulled his illusion charm back into place, flicked his wand a few times at the girl and said

"Out of Sight... Out of Mind..."

**A Few Moments Later:**

Ginny shook her head, trying to clear it. Looking around, she realized she was still in the Astronomy Tower. Alone.  
"That Bloody Git! I swear I'll hex him into next Tuesday!" she yelled, making her voice echo off the stone walls.

Ginny stopped, stone still, and looked at her surroundings while going over what she had just said.  
Shaking her head she whispered "Deja Vu..." as she made her way back down the stairs of the Tower.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed that little cliffy there! Thought that you'd find out who Rile was for a moment there,  
did ya? HAHAH! I'm evil...

AND This is the longest chapter so far! A little over Seven and a half pages and 3397 words! GO ME! I'm the bomb!

Anyway, I found two mistake that I made in chapter 4. The first one is that I put Luna in year seven with Ron and  
Hermione when she's actually in year six with Ginny. And the other thing is that in the first chapter, you read that  
Harry broke his wand, then in the 4th chapter, he has one again. I forgot to add the trip into Diagon Alley for the new  
one. Oh well... -

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"_Pansy, you okay? Pansy.." Ginny was gently shaking Pansy by the shoulders. _

_A low grunt was heard from the girl as she cracked a single eye open. "You didn't have to leave so... hard. That kinda  
hurt." Pansy stated as she pulled herself into a sitting position after refusing the help that she was offered by her  
friends._

_Luna cocked her head to the side, with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips, everyone burst out with  
laughter at the words that followed. _

"_Silly Slytherins. Skiving Snackboxes are for Gryffindors..."_

* * *

Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter! And if you didn't read the top, here it is again!

**NOTICE! IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT THE STORY!**

**I'd just like to say how sorry I am that there hasn't been an update in so long... You are all used to my daily  
updates by now, aren't you? Lol Well, I have a VERY good excuse! I've been in the process of moving and  
I've not been anywhere near an Internet connection.**

**But, fret not, because I've written FOUR chapters while I've been out! -  
I'll update ONE chapter EVERY OTHER DAY for all you readers! Sounds good? All I ask is that I receive a  
least three reviews per chapter, okay? Good. Now, go ahead and read!**

**PS: There will be snogging and the removal of clothes in this chapter! - and nothing but light fluff  
throughout the remainder of this story. Nothing will be added to make the rating go up. Sorry about that! **

**But only because I'm not good at writing things of mature nature... - Enjoy!**


	7. Skiving Snackboxes Are For Gryffindors!

**Well, here's chapter 7, and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for all the reviews...  
even though they were a little mean... -**

**Whitelight72: you know, you're the only one that thought of Rile being a girl... Twenty points to  
you! Congrats! **

**And just so a certain some one :cough, cough: _GryffindorRulez_ :cough, cough: can shut up, I'll  
tell you who Rile is! ... Tonks! -**

**And I'll finally be revealing who the other three Professors are! In the next chapter, of course...  
lol**

**P.S. When Tonks dropped her Illusions, Ginny stated _"Harry! What are you doing with that  
Bloody man?"_ it was supposed to be "_Bloody Git_" not "_man_". And Ginny had a good reason  
for calling her that too.**

**But, you'll find that out in the next chapter! -**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I don't even have any money! -**

**

* * *

Last Chapter:**

"_Sorry, Ginny. You always were a blabbermouth..." Harry said with a soft smile._

_Ginny knew what was about to happen. A merry laugh escaped her mouth before she closed her eyes and nodded at  
her friend. "It's alright Harry. I don't think I would have been able to keep this from Ron and Hermione all by myself.  
Go ahead... I'm ready."_

_And with that, Harry pulled his illusion charm back into place, flicked his wand a few times at the girl and said _

"_Out of Sight... Out of Mind..."_

_**A Few Moments Later:**_

_Ginny shook her head, trying to clear it. Looking around, she realized she was still in the Astronomy Tower. Alone._  
"_That Bloody Git! I swear I'll hex him into next Tuesday!" she yelled, making her voice echo off the stone walls._

_Ginny stopped, stone still, and looked at her surroundings while going over what she had just said.  
Shaking her head she whispered "Deja Vu..." as she made her way back down the stairs of the Tower._

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Skiving Snackboxes are for Gryffindors!**

* * *

'The scene before the Sixth Year Gryffindor was bright and clear. She was currently standing before the best known  
Joke Shop in Diagon Alley; 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. A huge smile broke out on the girl's face as she began  
to walk into the shop, and as soon as she opened the door, she had found who she had been looking for.  
Pansy Parkinson. 

Luna almost ran to the older Slytherin who was currently talking to Fred and George Weasley...

"_Come on, now,"_  
"_We'll let you buy it, but"_  
"_Don't expect us to tell you"_  
"_Just how to work it."_  
"_Figure it out for yourselves,"_  
"_Considering you are Slytherins!"_  
"_We have Faith that you"_  
"_Won't kill yourself!"_

"_Fine!"_ Pansy shouted and she slammed fifteen sickles and four knuts onto the counter that was separating her and  
the Weasley Twins. _"I'll figure it out on my own! I don't need no Gryffindor to tell me how a prank works!"_

"_But just be warned!"_  
"_If Pomfrey finds out"_  
"_That you bought that from here,"_  
"_You'll probably be suspended!"_  
"_Our Skiving Snackboxes made it"_  
"_Onto Flitch's list of Banned Items"_  
"_This year. Brilliant, eh?"_

Luna gave a cry of surprise when Pansy turned around and walked right through her.  
_'Now that feels weird. Almost like when you get bit by Skanders and the venom acts as a... um.. I forgot what I was  
thinking...' _ As the bell sounded on the door, Luna snapped out of her thoughts as she ran to catch up with the  
Slytherin girl.

There was no detours, no stops... just straight back to Hogwarts where they made it to the first class of the day without  
getting into trouble. Not that Luna would get into trouble anyway...

"_Are you sure this is it? I've never actually seen what those bloody Gryffindors take..."_ Pansy whispered to the boy  
that was sitting beside her.

The boy, Blaize Zabini , smirked and nodded his head in approval. _"Thanks Pansy. Would you care for one? I  
know you hate History of Magic Class..."_ Blaize said as he held the open box before Pansy, allowing her to take  
the first skiving snack.

"_Why thank you Blaize!"_ Pansy replied in mock gratefulness as she snatched up a half purple, half orange roll.  
Not knowing how it worked, both Slytherins broke the snack in half, and with a mutual decision, ate the purple  
piece first.

Nothing happened...

So, then they ate the orange piece...

"_Bloody Hell! Pansy! What happened to you!"_ A third year Draco Malfoy asked as he sauntered up to the table  
she was sharing with Blaize. _"You've got warts all over yourself!"_ with that statement, Blaize turned to look at  
the Slytherin girl and almost fell off the bench because he was laughing so hard.

Luna scowled and stuck her tongue at the laughing boy, while trying to pat her friends shoulder, and making no  
progress, seeing as how her hand kept slipping through her friends body.

"_Wouldn't be laughing so hard if I were you, Blaize. You've got boils the size of eggs covering you. What the Bloody  
Hell did you two do?"_ the young blond asked, shaking his head and taking a seat in front of them.

"_We can't go to Pomfrey... Skiving Snackboxes are on the Banned List... we'll get into too much trouble..."_ Pansy said  
as she pulled a tube of liquid foundation out of her Robe and began a futile attempt to cover the warts...'

Suddenly, Luna felt like she was being thrown backwards... the surroundings changed from the bright classroom full  
of students to the dark common room of the Gryffindor Perfects...

Luna shook her head and gave a quick glance around the room. Ron sat to her left, Hermione to her right, and Ginny  
and Blaize were kneeling over the limp body of Pansy, just a few feet away. Luna blinked, trying to remember what  
she had seen in Pansy's mind.

"Pansy, you okay? Pansy.." Ginny was gently shaking Pansy by the shoulders.

A low grunt was heard from the girl as she cracked a single eye open. "You didn't have to leave so... hard. That kinda  
hurt." Pansy stated as she pulled herself into a sitting position after refusing the help that she was offered by her  
friends.

Luna cocked her head to the side, with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips, everyone burst out with  
laughter at the words that followed.

"Silly Slytherins. Skiving Snackboxes are for Gryffindors..."

No one knew what Luna saw besides Pansy, but Blaize had a pretty good idea, considering that there was only one  
incident involving Skiving Snackboxes and Pansy.

At the beginning of the previous summer, Hermione had somehow found out that McGonagall was skilled at entering  
a person's mind without being noticed and gathering any information she might need.

After Hermione and Ron confronted her about it, she agreed to teach them. After Ron and Hermione mastered the  
skill, they taught it to Ginny, Luna, Blaize and Pansy.

And thats why they were sitting here, laughing their butts off at each others memories...

"Alright! It's myyyyy tuuurrrnnn!" Hermione sang as she placed her wand in the middle of the circle that they had  
re-formed. Giving her wand a good spin, she pulled back and waited for it to stop.

"Good luck with that one. 'Mione! Last time I got Ginny, It was nothing but her and one boy or another!" Luna said  
with a cackle.

Hermione frowned and picked up her wand, pointing it at Ginny. "Are you ready, Gin?"

Ginny scrunched her eyes as tight as she could and gave a small nod "Just don't hurt me, alright?"

"_Legilimency!"_

Hermione was immediately standing in a vast, white, nothingness...

A pair or crystal clear blue eyes slowly appeared before her, before rapidly changing into emerald green instead.

After a moment of silence a soft voice managed to echo off of the emptiness that surrounded her.

"_Out of Sight... Out of Mind..."_

And with that, the eyes changed back to the color they were when they first appeared, looking saddened and hurt.

A scream was the last thing she heard as she plummeted back into her own mind. Feeling two strong hands tightly on  
her shoulders, Hermione began to cry.

Luna, Blaize and Pansy look on in horror.

"What happened, love? What did you see? What made you cry out like that...?" Ron asked softly, his hot breath on  
Hermione's ear.

_'That was me? I screamed...? Those eyes... Why... Harry! It was Harry!' _Hermione quickly swiped at the tears that  
were falling from her honey colored eyes and looked towards Ginny, who was sitting on the floor, holding her knees  
to her chest and rocking back and forth. Hermione gently pushed Ron away from her, and began to crawl over to her  
boyfriends little sister, casting a silencing charm around the two of them.

"Ginny... When did that happened...? When did you see him...?" she asked in a hushed tone. "Was it really him, or  
was that just a dream? Ginny please! I've got to know..."

Ginny lifted her head, eyes red and puffy from crying. "It was him. But I wasn't supposed to know... I wasn't supposed  
to find out! We've got to go to him... He has to fix this before someone else finds out! We're both in real danger if we  
don't find him tonight..."

**

* * *

Dungeons of Hogwarts:**

* * *

"Why are we going to Professor Jynx? Does he know where Harry is? Is he helping him hide from Voldemort?  
Ginny! Answer me!" Hermione screamed at the back side of her red headed friend. 

"You'll know soon enough, 'Mione!" was the only reply as the girls wove their way into the dungeons of Hogwarts,  
using the Marauders Map to stay out of Flitch and Mrs. Norris' way. And to be sure that no one tried to follow them.

"Quiet! Hurry. In here!" Hermione whispered as she grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her into an unused  
classroom, closing the door slowly.

Hermione put a finger to her mouth and made a 'shhh'ing sound, effectively causing Ginny to refrain from asking who  
was coming.

Knowing what Ginny was thinking, Hermione handed the map to her friend and pointed to the hall that they had just  
left.

Ginny looked at the map and smiled. Handing the map back to Hermione, Ginny threw the door open and ran into the  
hall.

"Professor Snitch! Hold on! We need to talk to Jynx.. It's important, I promise!"

Hermione, who had run after the youngest Weasley, stopped dead in her tracks.

_'Professor Snitch? Professor Snitch is...!'_

Snitch, who had turned to face Ginny, scowled. "And what, pray tell, is so important that you need to be wandering  
the dungeons at two in the morning?" he asked, looking impatient as always.

"I always wondered why I always found you so familiar... This explains so much!" Hermione stated quietly, mostly to  
herself.

Snitch sneered at the girls as he looked from them to the map in their possession. "Fine! Follow me; And keep up!"

XXX

"Lion among Snakes" Snitch whispered to the waiting Portrait, making the man in the picture smirk before swinging  
open for them to enter.

"Harry -Bloody-Potter! You have guests! Get your sorry arse out here before I go in there to get you myself!" Snitch  
hollered as he began to bang on another door. There was a few moments of silence before moving about was heard in  
the room behind the door.

After a bit of waiting, a disheveled Harry emerged, Shirt missing, pants unbuttoned, and hair messier than anyone  
could every remember it.

Both girls looked stunned and speechless.

Snitch laughed outright.

"Sorry Harry! Didn't realize you had a date tonight!" Snitch remarked as he sauntered over to the sofa to take a seat.  
Harry growled and slipped from the room, making sure that the two girls before him couldn't see who was currently

huddled under the green silk bed covers in his room. (AN: Since I've already told you who Rile really is... Harry doesn't  
want them to see because she doesn't keep her Illusion Charm on when they start snogging in the privacy of  
their own room...)

But Ginny blushed. She knew who Harry was hiding in that room...

"What the hell are you two doing down here! Ginny, how did you remember?" Harry asked as he re-buttoned his  
pants and took a seat in an overstuffed armchair by the fire.

Ginny laughed as she remembered what had taken place. "Well, McGonagall taught Hermione and Ron Legilimency.  
So, Ron and Hermione taught me, Luna, Blaize and Pansy. We were in the Perfects common room playing around  
with the Legilimency. Hermione hit me with the spell, and all she saw was blue eyes changing to green. Then she  
heard 'Out of sight, out of mind' and then the eyes changed back to blue. She figured it out by herself and made me  
remember everything that you had sealed away from my memory..."

Harry sighed. "Obviously, a memory suppressant charm won't work... Any ideas, _Snitch_?"

"Of course. Use a modified Secret Keeper Charm. They'll remember who we are, but won't -under Truth Serum or

Legilimency- be able to reveal what they know." Snitch said with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "I always knew you'd be useful."

Hermione and Ginny smiled. It was odd to see these two in the same room without insults and hexes flying at each  
other. Just then, the door that Harry had come out of earlier opened a crack. An older looking house elf peered  
through the crack, looking around the tidy common room. Resting it's eyes on Harry, it slipped through the crack and  
shut the door behind it.

"Master, your friend is wanting to be free..."

Harry blushed deeply and began to rummage through his pants pockets. Finally finding what he had been looking for,  
he handed a single key to the waiting house elf. "Tell her I'm sorry... I didn't think I'd take so long out here..."

The house elf nodded and headed back to the room...

"Well, about that charm! Who's first?" Harry asked, turning back to look at one shocked face, one amused face, and  
one blushing face.

"Harry, is Rile under an Illusion charm too? If he is... who is he..?" Hermione asked when she finally found her voice.

Ginny choked and Snitch snorted. "Hermione, you really don't want to know... Now, who trusts me enough to put the  
Charm on them?" he asked with an actual smile..

**

* * *

The Next Morning; Great Hall Breakfast Feast:**

* * *

"Good morning, Students! Before we begin our wonderful breakfast feast, I'd like to remind all Fifth Year students  
that they will begin studying for their OWLs within the next week! And for the Seventh Years, if you are wanting  
to study for your Apperation Test, classes will be held here in the Great Hall at 7 P.M. this Thursday, Friday, Monday  
and Tuesday. Please, do not be late! 

"And with that said, Tuck in!"

The entire Hall broke out in conversations. And for a moment, Ron forgot that there was something that his girlfriend  
and little sister were refusing to tell him...

"So, why exactly did you two run off like that last night? It was pretty weird, if you ask me." Ron stated  
matter-of-factly with a mouth full of eggs and bread.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna rolled their eyes. "Really, Ronald! Don't talk with your mouth full! It's rather disturbing."  
Hermione chided as she looked away.

Ron stuck out his tongue, then, swallowed his food. "Is that better, Hermione?" he asked with a snort.

"Yes, thank you!"

"Now, like I was saying, why did you two run off last night? We couldn't even follow you, you left so fast! Didn't  
know which way you went..."

"I'm sorry, Ron, but we really can't tell you that!" Ginny replied with a grin, making her look oddly like the cat that  
ate the canary...

"But-"

"Sorry, Ronald. We are physically unable to tell you what transpired after we left the common room." Hermione  
stated in such a tone that ended all conversation about the matter.

Hermione smiled to herself and glanced up at the Head Table.

He was looking straight at her!

Long blond hair falling to his shoulders, crystal clear blue eyes... It was an amazing disguise.

Harry was back.

And that was all that mattered...

"Hermione? Did Professor Jynx just wink at you?" Ron asked as he pushed his now empty plate away from him.  
'_If that bastard is making the moves on my girlfriend, I swear on my brothers graves, I.will.kill.him.'_ Ron thought to  
himself, an angry scowl on his face.

"Come on, Ron. We'll be late for our morning Classes." Hermione stated as she stood from her seat, picking up her  
book bag, and giving one last glance to the occupants of the Head Table.

_'I cannot believe that they are all here... after all this time, they were right under our noses!'_ Hermione thought as she  
once again smiled at Harry.

_'Hermione, you've got to stop doing that. People are going to begin to wonder about us. You wouldn't want that,  
now would you?'_ Hermione's face turned white. Was Harry talking straight into her mind?

_'Yeah, Hermione. Brilliant, eh? All I need is to have eye contact with the person I want to talk to. But that limitation is  
only until I get better at it. Go ahead and walk out of the Great Hall; I'll still be ably to talk to you for a while. You're  
attracting attention.'_ Hermione looked around her, and sure enough, Ron, Ginny and Luna were looking at her  
strangely.

"Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming..." she said with a small laugh as she turned around and walked straight out the  
Great Hall; not even waiting for her friends to follow.

_'Good. Now, I just wanted to tell you that you need to pretend that you still don't like me. Too many questions will be  
asked if you just suddenly see me as a friend. If you slowly warm up to me and the others, it will look less  
suspicious to your classmates, alright?'_

**

* * *

Professor Jynx' Common Room:**

* * *

"... so, Snitch suggested a Modified Secret Keeper Charm. We even tested it with Legilimency." Harry was saying as  
he began to rub a bruise potion onto Rile's wrists. 

Rile nodded his head in approval. Taking Harry's hands in his own, and looking into those clear blue eyes, he made a  
decision.

"Harry, would you like to use that charm on all of your friends? Maybe even on McGonagall...?" he asked quietly.

The pair of eyes before him flashed emerald green for just a second, and he knew that he had just made Harry very  
happy.

"We'll call them all together tonight and tell them. I'm sure Balus won't mind... this can even be an advantage to us..."  
Rile added as an afterthought. "Well, what are you waiting for? Classes are about to start! If you are late for your own  
class, Balus will have a hissy fit."

**

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts; First Period:**

Six letters were received before the first bell wrung, to six students who all happened to be in their Defense Against  
the Dark Arts class.

Hermione sat, stunned at the letter that had just appeared before her.

Cautiously, she picked up the letter, opened it, and began to read.

_'This letter has been received by seven people, concerning the whereabouts of one, Harry Potter._

_Be in the Headmistress' office at 10:30 P.M. Sharp._

_Please, store the place and time safely in your mind, As this letter will disappear five seconds after you have finished_

_reading it._

_Until then, _

_-Professor Jynx'_

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as both Ron and Neville jumped from their seats in surprise.

* * *

AN: Well, thats all for now! - Hoped you enjoyed, and remember... R&R! I live for Reviews! 

**Next Chapter:**

_Most of the Hall were on their feet, cheering Hermione on. Including the entire Head Table._

"_And as for minding by own business, why don't you talk about things like that in the privacy of your own dorm! As  
much as I hate to do this, Ten points from Gryffindor for talking bad about a Professor!"_

_Again, the Hall was enveloped in cheers as Professor Snitch looked on with awe. Hermione had defended him..._

_'But, she would she have done it if she knew who I really am...'? he asked himself. Looking on, he noticed that the  
young girl was staring at him, so, he smiled, giving her a small nod of gratitude._

_McGonagall held both hands out in a useless attempt to hush the noisy room. After a few minutes of getting nowhere,  
She shouted that she would begin to issue out detentions if the students would not calm themselves. _

_As soon as the cheers had died down, Hermione took her seat, only to be tackled by Ginny._

"_That was amazing, Hermione! I couldn't believe that was actually you talking!"_

"_Screaming is more like it..." Ron corrected with a huge grin._

_Blushing, Hermione waved the comments off. She couldn't believe she had done that, herself...  
Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as a slim hand made contact with her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a very  
distraught looking Pansy, and immediately became concerned._


	8. All Is Made Known

**As promised, Chapter 8 is here! Just remember to review it and we shouldn't have any problems! -  
And yes, you WILL find out who the Professors are in this chapter! Enjoy your reading! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, don't you think I would be taking all the credit by now...?**

**PS: The 'Next Chapter' section at the end of Chapter 7 has been revised. Sorry if I'm confusing anyone!  
Last Chapter:**

_Six letters were received before the first bell wrung, to six students who all happened to be in their Defense Against  
the Dark Arts class. _

_Hermione sat, stunned at the letter that had just appeared before her. _

_Cautiously, she picked up the letter, opened it, and began to read._

_'This letter has been received by seven people, concerning the whereabouts of one, Harry Potter._

_Be in the Headmistress' office at 10:30 P.M. Sharp._

_Please, store the place and time safely in your mind, As this letter will disappear five seconds after you have finished_

_reading it._

_Until then, _

_-Professor Jynx'_

_Hermione's eyes widened in shock as both Ron and Neville jumped from their seats in surprise. _

**

* * *

Chapter 8: **

**

* * *

Gryffindor Perfects Common Room; Free Period:**

"For the last time, Hermione, we're not going! It could be a trap for all we know!" Ron shouted, making a wide arch  
with his arm around the room, selfishly making the decision for everyone that was sitting with them – Ginny, Luna,  
Pansy, Neville and himself - before he slumped into the Perfects Common Room sofa that he had been previously  
occupying.

Hermione sighed. "No, thats for all _you_ know. Because Ginny and I know for a fact that this is not a trap; and that  
Jynx, Rile, Snitch and Balus are not Death Eaters in disguise." she stated a little louder than was necessary.

"I think Hermione is right... I mean, I still don't like Rile or Snitch too much – they terrify me at times – but, Jynx and  
Balus are often comforting to have around. They make a lot of the students feel safe, for some reason..." Neville  
quipped, finally making himself heard.

This particular discussion had been going on since the beginning of their free period that they all had at the end of  
their Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. And it was going no where.

"You see, Ron? Neville trusts them. Why can't you? How about a show of wands, then? Majority wins. If more agree  
to go to the meeting, then we will all go. If more agree that it's a trap, then you can stay and whoever wants to go will  
go anyway. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"..."

"..."

"Hermione! Thats not right! You know that I'd never let you go alone! You could get seriously hurt in a room of  
Death Eaters all by yourself!" Ron was outraged. His own girlfriend had tricked him... _'When did Hermione start  
acting so... so... Slytherin? This really is too much... If Harry were here, she wouldn't be acting like this!'_

"Sorry, Ron. You've already agreed to the terms!" Ginny said in a sing – song voice. "Now, All in favor of going,  
raise your wands!" In response to Ginny and Hermione's quick actions of raising their wands, two wands were raised  
in caution. Luna's and Neville's...

Hermione smiled. "And those apposed?" Ron's wand immediately shot into the air, and Pansy's soon followed.

Noticing the betrayed look she was receiving from Ginny, Pansy replied in a soft voice "Sorry, Gin. I may be friends  
with Gryffindors, but I'm a Slytherin at heart. Always watching out for my own tail and all that... It's just the way we  
are. But, I'll stand by our terms and go along." at that, she shot Ron an angry glare, and then continued. "After all, a  
deal is a deal, right?"

"Well, the Majority is in favor of going to the meeting. So, it looks like that, as they say, is that."

"This is Great! We'll finally know where Harry is! Then, I'll go to him and confess my undying love! It will be _so_  
romantic..." Luna whispered to herself; eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"Um, Luna...? Since when have you loved Harry? I thought you said he was a fake?" Pansy asked, trying to remind  
the girl of the words she had stated with conviction when she had boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time.  
Luna rolled her eyes. "Of course I said that! And I still believe it, too! Really, how can one boy be the savior of the  
entire Wizarding World! But I just love that toned, smooth body..."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, then back to the girl before them. Slowly, Hermione leaned closer to Ginny  
and whispered into her ear "Do you think we should tell her that Harry has a lover? ...And a _male_ one at that?"

Ginny clutched her stomach in desperation, trying her damnedest not to let the laugh escape her mouth. "No, she'll  
find out soon enough... Lets have a good laugh about this first!"

Hermione smiled, then coughed, trying to regain everyone's attention. "Now, we had better get going before we miss  
Potions... wouldn't want to upset _Professor_ Snitch" she said while rolling her eyes.

**

* * *

Potion's Class; Third Period:**

"So, if Dragon's Blood causes longer life spans, then why don't we use it for Immortality Potions?" Snitch asked as he  
began to walk around the classroom.

Today was Discussion Day in Potions class. They were going over the uses and dangers of the more rare potions  
ingredients.

"Because along with immortality, it causes severe memory loss, dis-figuration, Mathew's Disorder - which is called  
Cancer by muggles – and can also make you loose your eyesight. Not to mention, that if you brew the potion wrong  
and add too much – or too little – Dragon's Blood, it can be fatal. Which is why, I guess the stuff can only be bought  
in Knockturn Alley..."

"Correct, Miss Weasley. Now, because of you extensive knowledge on Dragon's Blood, I expect you to brew and take  
that particular Potion." Snitch stated with a smirk.

"Not going happen, Professor." Ginny exclaimed with a snort. The entire class fell silent...

"And why is that, Weasley?" he asked, making his way to stand in front of the red-head's desk.  
Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, leaned back in her chair and scowled. "Because, _Professor_, I'm not as stupid as  
you apparently think I am."

A few laughs were heard from the Slytherin's tables before the Professor gave an evil glare that managed to silence  
them all. "You must remember that I am _not_ your old Potion's Master. And I refuse to pay favorites to the Slytherin's  
just because _he_ did."

Every head bobbed in understanding while Ron leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear "He may not be the  
_Greasy Git_, but he's a _Git_ none the less!"

A sharp crack of wood hitting wood made Ron jump in surprise. "Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a  
Professor." Snitch stated menacingly. Then, turning to face Ginny, he smiled. "Ten points to Gryffindor for amusing  
me, Miss Weasley. Thank you. I do believe I may have needed that...

"Alright class! The bell is about to wring, so gather your things while I inform you of your Homework! Thirteen  
inches of single spaced words about the many uses and downfalls of Dragon's Blood. I _will_ measure it!"

The bell wrung and the students began to file out of the large classroom.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, If I could have a few words with you for a moment...?" Hermione and Ginny looked  
from each other and back to Snitch. "Sure, _Professor_. We had been meaning to talk to you anyway..." Hermione  
stated as she put her book bag onto the desk that Ginny, Ron and herself had shared during class. Ginny nodded her  
head in agreement.

As the last few students left, Snitch slammed the large wooden door shut just as Hermione took her wand out, casting  
a silencing spell over the room and simply shrugging her shoulders in response to Snitch's raised eyebrow.

"Ron has a bad habit of listening in on other people's private conversations." Ginny supplied in an amused tone.

Snitch rolled his eyes. "Yes, but from what I've heard, that's a bad habit that _all_ of the Weasley children have.." he  
stated with a pointed look towards the young red-head.

Ginny blushed. "That wasn't exactly my fault..." she mumbled "I was already in the Tower when Harry showed up!  
What was I supposed to do? Say _'Hold on, Professors! Let me go back to my Common Room so you can continue  
Snogging'_? I didn't know who they were at the time! They were just Professors to me... I could have gotten a detention  
or something! I wasn't about to risk _anything_..."

Snitch laughed "Where's that Gryffindor Bravery you were always talking about? That was one of the most Slytherin  
things I've ever heard of! Of course, Slytherins do it on purpose. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the  
wrong time. What were you doing in Hogwarts most known make-out spot by yourself, anyway?"

"I was _waiting_ for some one." She stated simply, trying to will her blushing to disappear.  
Snitch shrugged it off and continued. "Well, I asked you two to stay because I needed to talk to you-"

"_Obviously_."

"Because Harry asked it of me. He wants to know if the others trust him." Snitch finished, just a little annoyed at  
Ginny's previous one word interruption.

"Well, Luna and Neville are a little unsure, but I think they're okay with him as long as Ginny and I are confidant.  
Pansy is just being Slytherin. 'Saving her own tail' were the words she used, I believe. But, she agreed to come. And  
Ron, well... he's throwing the biggest fit ever. I had to trick him into agreeing to come with us. The letter said there  
were seven people that received the letter, and only six tat I know of. Is McGonagall the last?" Hermione asked with  
a frown.

"Yes. Balus and Rile think it would be an advantage to have her know whats going on. They think it would be an  
advantage to us to have the Headmistress in on this. Personally, I think they're scared that when the plan is under  
weigh and we show everyone who we really are, McGonagall will have their heads for not letting her in on the big  
secret. It's common knowledge that the old bat likes to be privy to any information she can her her hands on."

Both girls agreed. The woman really was a control freak...

"Alright then. I'll see you two at 10:30 then. Now, get to your next class before you're late."

Ginny grabbed her bag, releasing Hermione's silencing charm as she left. Hermione, on the other hand, lingered a  
little.

"Snitch, were we even getting anywhere before you left? I mean... I really liked you, but I wasn't sure about how you  
felt..." Snitch sighed.

"'Mione, I've always liked you. I can't believe you didn't notice how I felt. Everyone thought it was plainly obvious...  
You were the only girl that I ever felt serious about... When this war is over, would you like to go out somewhere and  
talk? I mean, I'd love to do it now, but seeing as I _am_ your Professor, I don't think the other students,  
not to mention the other Professors - would hesitate to rat us out."

Hermione smiled. "It's a date then, _Professor Snitch_. I'll see you later."

"But, what about Weasel? Aren't you two dating?"

Hermione gave a snort. "He's just trying to get Luna jealous. We're planning this huge break-up in a few days because  
Luna's starting to crack. Yesterday she told Ginny that she loves Ronald, and that if him and I are still together by the  
end of term, then she'll try to break us up..."

Snitch hadn't noticed how close Hermione had been to him until she leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the  
lips. And before he could even think, the girl of his dreams was out the door, around the corner, and out of his line of  
sight...

"I'll see you later..."

**

* * *

Great Hall Lunch Feast; Fourth Period:**

"Merlin! Professor Rile is an evil, evil man. I've never known Ancient Runes to be so... hard! It's absurd to make us  
study so much! Who does he think he is!" A sixth year Gryffindor stated loudly to her group of friends.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood from her seat in the Great Hall. "Well, if you would do your homework like you  
should, it wouldn't be so Bloody hard! Personally, I think Professor Rile is doing an excellent job!" she screamed  
across the table, gaining the entire Hall's attention.

The sixth year, Alice Drakes, scowled at Hermione and also stood. "What would you know about hard work! You're  
a natural Bookworm! And mind your own business. I wasn't even talking to you!" She replied in a huff, flinging her  
long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Natural Bookworm? Are you bloody mad! I despise studying! I'm muggle born, _if_ you didn't know. Do you even realize  
how that effects me and the others _like_ me? Do you realize how hard the teachers are on us, apposed to the  
half-bloods and pure bloods? Of course not! You're only interested in what you'll wear each morning and if your hair  
is looking perfect.! We -the muggle born - have to work extra hard to gain the Professors respect. It's common knowledge  
that you need all kinds of references if you want to get a decent job in the Wizarding World! This is the world that I've decided  
to fight for, and this is the world that I plan on living in!" She stated firmly, slamming her fist onto the table for emphasis.

Most of the Hall were on their feet, cheering Hermione on. Including the entire Head Table.

"And as for minding by own business, why don't you talk about things like that in the privacy of your own dorm! As  
much as I hate to do this, Ten points from Gryffindor for talking bad about a Professor!"

Again, the Hall was enveloped in cheers as Professor Rile looked on with awe. Hermione had defended him...

_'But, she would she have done it if she knew who I really am, and considering what I did to the Weasley's?' _he asked  
himself. Looking on, he noticed that the young girl was staring at him, so, he smiled, giving her a small nod of  
gratitude.

McGonagall held both hands out in a useless attempt to hush the noisy room. After a few minutes of getting nowhere,  
She shouted that she would begin to issue out detentions if the students would not calm themselves.

As soon as the cheers had died down, Hermione took her seat, only to be tackled by Ginny.

"That was amazing, Hermione! I couldn't believe that was actually you talking!"

"Screaming is more like it..." Ron corrected with a huge grin.

Blushing, Hermione waved the comments off. She couldn't believe she had done that, herself...

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as a slim hand made contact with her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a very  
distraught looking Pansy, and immediately became concerned.

"Whats wrong, Pansy? You look like you've seen a ghost..." she commented as she slid sideways on the bench,  
making room for the Slytherin to sit. Pansy nodded, slouching, as she took the offered seat between Hermione and  
Ginny.

"Thanks, Hermione. I was just wondering if you could do something for me. You see, I got a letter from my mother  
today... She says that The Dark Lo- ... that Voldemort.. is planning an attack on a small Wizarding town about  
eleven miles east of Hogsmead. Tomorrow. She doesn't know what time, but she thinks it will be after One in the  
evening... She told me to tell the Order, but I don't know anyone that's in it. Hermione, could you take this letter to  
them for me? Surely you would know who to go to..." Pansy asked, trying to control her quivering voice.

Hermione sighed. "It looks like you knew who to come to after all, seeing as I'm a member of the Order... I'll be sure  
to give this to our leader immediately. Thank you, Pansy... This information could save a lot of lives tomorrow."

Pansy looked at her friend in shock. "You're a member? How? I've been looking for some one that could give me a bit  
of information about it... I've been told that it was the right thing to join if I wanted to be dis-associated with the Dark  
Side... Please, tell your leader that I would like to join..."

Hermione smiled. "Only if this isn't a way to save your own tail..." she replied jokingly.

Pansy nodded, stood from her seat, and walked out of the Great Hall...

**

* * *

Two Thirty Four P.M.; End of Ancient Runes Class:**

"Professor Rile? I was wondering if I could have a word with you..." Hermione asked as she lingered in the empty  
classroom. Professor Rile, who had just started grading test papers, put his quill down and sighed.

"If you must, Miss Granger. Have a seat."

Hermione quickly made her way back to the desk she had occupied just a few minutes ago and took a seat as  
instructed. "Professor, I was given a letter by Pansy Parkinson today at lunch. Her mother wrote her and informed her  
of a Death Eater Raid that will be taking place roughly eleven miles from Hogsmead tomorrow around three in the  
evening. I trust you know what to do with such information...?"

Rile raised a brow and smirked at the cunningness that the young girl before him never failed to show off.  
"And why, pray tell, do you think I would know what to do with such a letter?" he asked, playing along.

Catching the shift in the man's attitude, Hermione knew for certain who this man really was. "I wasn't quite sure you  
were the person I was looking for until just now. You see, in the past, when you were presented with such  
information, I noticed a certain look in you eyes. Granted, the eyes you show now, are not the same as they were  
then, but that look is still there. And now I know what it is. It's excitement. Knowing that certain pieces of information  
will not necessarily be the down fall of Voldemort, but will certainly help to get us to that point... gets you excited."

Rile shook his head in amusement. "I always knew you were too bright for your own good, Miss Granger. I will be  
sure to inform the proper people of this situation. Is that all?" he asked, reaching to pick up the quill once again.

Hermione smiled "Yes Professor, that was all..."

"Good. Now get to your next class before some one begins to miss you. By the way, was that little twinkle in my eyes  
the only thing that gave me away, or was it something more..?" he asked, curiously.

Hermione reached down and picked up her book bag, then walked to stand in before the large desk that sat in the front  
of the classroom. "Just for future references, Professor, if you want an Illusion to completely fool everyone, you  
should be weary of how emotional you get. I don't think anyone noticed, but I did. In the Great Hall during Lunch,  
your hair changed colors. Nothing too much, but a few shades darker... Emotion is a major part of your  
transformations, isn't it, Tonks? I have to go find Ron. He's trying to find a way of getting out of our meeting tonight,  
so I'll see you later, Professor... And by they way, I did have a feeling of who you were in the Great Hall when I defended  
you. But, Professor Rile or Tonks, I have a reputation to maintain."

"And here I was thinking that your reputation of a Goody-Two-Shoes was blown out the window when your voice  
began to echo off the walls... My mistake..." Rile replied with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Hermione blushed scarlet and threw her nose in the air.

"But really, Hermione, why didn't you bring this letter to McGonagall? She is Head of the Order, after all."

"I wanted to know for sure who you were." she stated simply, before sauntering off.

As Hermione left, the man was grinning from ear to ear. "And I thought she was nothing but a little bushy-haired  
bookworm..."

**

* * *

Ten Thirty P.M.; McGonagall's Office:**

The Office was exactly the same as Hermione had remembered it when it had belonged to Dumbledor. Flawks in one  
corner of the circular room, and whirring silver contraptions everywhere...

"I'm giving them three minutes, 'Mione. Thats it! If they aren't here by then, then I'm leaving." Ron stated as he  
slouched in one of the overstuffed red armchairs that adorned the office. Hermione groaned.

"When are you going to grow up, Ronald? You're being childish! Don't you want to know where Harry is? Jynx has  
information that no one else does!"

"I'm not the one that said not to be late!" Ron shouted, causing Neville to jump back in surprise. Luna grabbed the  
frightened boy's arm, and pulled him back into his seat. "Calm down. You're acting as if a Boggart is disguised as  
Professor Snape." she stated with a smile. Neville shivered at the thought.

"It isn't even ten thirty one yet. They are not late. We came early, remember? You insisted on being here _before_ them,  
just in case it _was_ a trap..? Honestly, Ronald..."

Just a few seconds after the clock hit ten thirty three, three men walked into the office.

"Sorry we're late, we've been in a discussion since classes let out. It seems as though there will be a Death Eater  
Raid a few miles from Hogsmead come tomorrow evening. Just thought you should know, McGonagall. Wouldn't  
want the Order to miss out on some serious arse kicking." Snitch stated as he walked into the large room.

At the mention of the Raid, Pansy sunk low in her chair, trying her best not to be noticed.

"Like we'd believe you! It's a set-up, isn't it? The Death Eaters are trying to get their hands on the last few members  
of the Order! Didn't I tell you, Hermione! I knew it!"

Suddenly, Snitch's appearance began to change. Short black hair grew longer, reaching just past a pair of slim  
shoulders, and was now light blond in color; his eyes changed to blue, and he seemed to be shrinking...

"Shut it, Weasel! No one asked for you narrow-minded opinions!" Draco Malfoy stated menacingly, as he stared  
down at the youngest Weasley boy.

Immediately, Ron was on his feet, waving his wand at Draco, Ready to send hexes flying.

"Stop, Ron! I was the one that received that information! My mother is working with the Order to help defeat  
Voldemort! There will be a raid. And it isn't a trap!" Pansy shouted above the noise, making Ron lower his wand  
just a fraction.

"Oh, and by the way, I think we've found some one you've been missing!" as soon as that last sentence left his mouth,  
the door opened once more.

Standing in the doorway, was none other that Professor Albus Dumbledor.

The scene that greeted him was apparently highly amusing... Everyone was on their feet. McGonagall was  
still standing behind her desk; Pansy Parkinson was standing in front of Luna Love good and Neville Long bottom, as  
if trying to protect them from the onslaught of hexes that were bound to come; Hermione Granger was holding onto  
Ronald Weasley's arms, trying desperately to make sure he didn't do anything rash; Rile was holding onto an enraged  
Draco trying to do the same as Hermione, while Jynx was standing between all four.

Cries of surprise were heard throughout the room.

"Thank you, Minn, for keeping my chair warm. I was hoping you were going to stay in my place. It would have been  
most dreadful if Umbridge had gotten her hands on it..."

"Good Heavens, Albus! I thought you were dead!" Everyone had become stock-still.

"Where have you been for the past four months!" McGonagall asked, almost hysterical.

"Clam yourself, Minn... it is a long story that requires patience, understanding, and no interruptions." he stated  
simply as he took a seat in an unoccupied chair. "Now, make yourselves comfortable, We have only one thing to  
clear up before we begin."

Taking his cue, Rile slowly let go of Draco and made his way into the center of the room.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione... I know you've seen this first-hand, but maybe it would clear a few things up if you saw it  
from some one else's point of view."

Taking a portable pensive from his cloak, he placed it on the large cherry wood desk and gestured for the three to  
come forward.

Hermione, who was standing between the two Weasleys, took both of their hands, guiding them to the desk. Leaning  
forward, the surroundings began to change rapidly.

oOo

When the room finally stopped spinning, Hermione took in her  
surroundings. Noticing that Ron was sprawled out on the floor, she bent over and helped him up.

"Are you alright, Ron?" she asked, patting his back to remove the dust. Ron gave a slight nod, indicating that he was  
fine. "Have I ever mentioned that I hate these Bloody things?" he asked with a groan, while rubbing his sore bum.

Looking around the small room, they noticed Ginny sitting on a small bed, listening intently to a conversation  
between a girl with bubblegum pink hair and a boy with emerald green eyes.

Tonks and Harry...

"Are you sure about this, Tonks? I don't want you to come along if you have other responsibilities... " Harry stated as  
he ran his finger through his hair, only causing it stick up in more places than before.

Tonks smiled. "Harry, you are my sole responsibility at the moment. The Order told me to keep an eye on you. And  
thats what I plan on doing. If it means to disappear with you, then I will. Bill will understand, I promise. Honestly, I  
think he only likes me because I can change into whatever he wants. He likes blonds, you know..." she said with a  
scowl, shaking her head. "Besides, Bill and I are more of friends with benefits, than anything else."

Harry laughed. "Fine, Tonks. But I want you to talk to Bill before you decide to run off with me and vanish, alright?"

Tonks nodded her head in excitement, making her bubble gum colored hair bounce up and down.

"This isn't going to be a pleasure trip, you know. We have a lot of hard work to do, and only a few months to get it  
started.Draco has not yet taken the Mark, but he's been told that he is to kill Dumbledor by the end of the coming  
school year. Thats when our plan will start. Dumbledor will 'guilt' him into letting him live, and Snape will come behind  
him and finish the job. It will only be a Deep Sleep Potion, so, we'll have to come behind them dressed as Death Eaters  
and take Dumbledor's body away. After that, I'll take my cloak and hide. You will find me and take me back to the  
Castle. And thats when I leave. Draco and Snape will be accused of killing Dumbledor, so they'll go into hiding. You  
will follow them, and I'll meet you all at the house the following day. We have a year to get all the kinks out of the plan,  
so I want you to meet up with Dumbledor, Snape and Draco every few days to see if there are any newimprovements.  
Understood?"

"You can count on me, Harry! Wow, this is going to be so much better that the half-arsed missions I get from the  
Order..."

oOo

Suddenly, the scene changed, taking them from Harry's small bedroom on 4 Privet Drive to the uncommonly quiet  
kitchen in the Burrow.

No one had been there when Tonks had received the owl from the Ministry. And no one had witnessed the  
young Auror break-down into tears at the news she had just received.

But, they did hear her cries of anguish which let them into the kitchen that day.

"This was during Winter Break last year when Tonks and Bill split up... Just a few months before Harry left, right?"  
Ron asked his sister as they glanced around the crowded room.

"Clear out! The whole lot of you! Out!" Bill shouted as he ushered Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley  
family back up the stairs.

After a few long moments of crying, blurry eyed, and red nosed, Tonks had come to a decision. "I'm leaving." she  
stated softly. Bill jumped from the seat he had taken beside her.

"What? Why! No, Pinky... you can stay here with us! You know my mother would welcome you here with open  
arms!" Bill exclaimed, trying to keep his anger at bay.

Tonk's cringed at the nickname. "No, Bill. I just need to be alone for a while. Not to mention, I have to get my parents  
affairs in order... It'll take some time, but I _will_ be back."

Tonks and Bill sat at the table, in silent argument. Apparently, reasoning with an angry Weasley was no easy feat to  
accomplish...

"It's my decision, Bill. This is just too much for me to handle right now. I don't want to go back to the Order at the  
moment; I'm putting in a leave of absence at the Ministry tomorrow morning. Voldemort just killed my parents, for  
Merlin's sake! I just want a year off. I promise I'll be back!" she stated, trying desperately to make the man that stood  
beside her understand the situation at hand.

"But you can deal with it all from here! I'll be right here with you!"

"No, Bill. I need to do this on my own..."

"Fine! But, what do we tell my parents? If they know what you really plan on doing. They'll practically force you to  
stay.."

"Well then, lets make something up. Call them down so I can leave. I still need to pack a few things before I leave..."

As Bill left the table to gather the family, Ron sighed. "I didn't even know..." he stated, hiding his face in Hermione's  
welcoming shoulder.

Ginny couldn't suppress the fit of sniffles, eventually causing her to burst out into tears.

Hermione held both of them close, trying her best to keep her own emotions in check. She needed to be strong for her  
friends.

"We treated her like shit, Hermione... when she needed comfort from her friends, we let her down!" Ginny wailed,  
angrily swiping at the tears that were falling down her face.

Soon, The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry were back in the kitchen, looking expectantly at the pink haired girl that  
was sitting at the table in a state of total disarray.

Looking at the large group of people that she lovingly called her Second Family, she said the first thing that had come  
to her mind.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry stood back, away from the cheering group of red heads, knowing what was about to come, and not wanting to  
be in the middle of it.

"Thats wonderful, Dear! Of course, I would have expected you two to marry first, or use protection at least... but  
congratulations, child!" Molly stated excitedly, enveloping Bill and Tonks in a tight hug.

Pulling away from the rambling woman, Tonks lowered her head, trying not to let her tears show.

"It's- It's not for Bill..."

You could have heard a pin drop with the silence that followed.

After a few seconds, Molly regained her senses. "Well, thats alright, dear... I'm sure Bill would love it as if it were  
his own.." she stated, looking from Tonks to Bill.

"You don't understand, Molly... I plan on marrying the father of my baby. We love each other deeply. I – I just wanted  
to tell you all that I was leaving. I've decided to go and live in the Muggle World..."

And thats when all hell broke loose.

The entire kitchen was in a state of chaos... Yelling and cursing... things being broken... And Tonks just stood there  
and took everything that came her way.

oOo

Again, the scene before the three Gryffindors changed.

They were now outside of the Weasleys house with Tonks and Harry sitting on the lawn.

"You don't have to do this, you know. The plan can go on without you if you really do need to be alone." Harry had  
stated, idly pulling at the grass.

Tonks smiled. "I lied. I need something to do, besides morn over my parents. They wouldn't want that. I need to keep  
busy or I might do something stupid. Like walk in front of the Night Bus.." she said, trying to bring the humor back  
to the air around her.

Unsure of what to say, Harry just nodded. And, before he could process the movement, Tonks has thrown herself at  
Harry and began to cry into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tonks... It'll be alright... Just remember that I'll always be here for you. Always..."

Before any of them could even open their mouths, the scene began to fade.

oOo

In a heap of arms and legs, the three friends found themselves back in the Headmistress' Office, sprawled on the floor  
before the large wooden desk.

Immediately, Ron and Ginny untangled themselves and got to their feet, looking directly at Rile. Taking a few steps  
towards the Professor, Ron asked "Tonks...? Is that really you...?"

With a single nod, the illusion looked like it was melting away, starting at the head and ending at the toes.

Vibrant Pink hair was the only thing the Headmistress noticed as the two young Weasleys pounced on the poor girl.

Staggering backwards from th sheer force of their impact, Tonks made a small squeak of surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Tonks! You should have told us what was going on! I feel like such an arse!" Ginny wailed, gripping  
the older girl in a tight embrace.

Ron simply agreed with his younger sister. "We would have understood, Tonks. You didn't have to do what you did!  
You have to talk to mum! She's been nutters ever since you left that day..."

Hermione, ashamed about what she had told Tonks just a few hour ago, stayed back.

"But, what about Harry? I thought we were going to find out where Harry has been..." Ron said, Drawing the attention  
away from the blushing pink haired girl.

"Ah, yes... Harry Potter... Well, he's around..." Albus stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

Amongst the commotion over Tonks, Harry had dropped his Illusion, and stood in the back of the room, waiting to be  
noticed.

Ron quickly scanned the Office.

There, in the corner was none other than Harry...

All it took was four long strides for Ron to reach his friend.

And punch him squarely in the jaw.

"What the Bloody Hell did you think you were doing, running off like that! McGonagall couldn't even track you!  
Where the Hell have you been!"

Harry, who was holding his injured jaw, didn't have time to reply.

"I get it now! Harry, you were Jynx! Obviously, Draco was Snitch... Tonks was Rile and... and... Dumbledor was  
Balus!" Neville shouted, excited that he had figured it out.

"Professor, why did you fake your own death? You're the only one that Voldemort fears. Without you here, he could  
have destroyed the school and everyone in it..." Hermione pointed out, ignoring Neville's outburst.

"Ah, yes. I may be the only one that Tom fears, but Harry was the only one that Tom was looking for. Since Harry  
had left the school, It was perfectly safe from Tom Riddle..." Dumbledor explained patiently.

"So, you planned the whole thing. Draco trying to kill you, Snape doing it for him, your death and Harry's leaving...  
Am I right?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to make the pieces fit.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, my dear... It was not my plan, but Harry's..."

At that, everyone turned to face the black haired boy.

Shrugging his shoulders carelessly, he replied "I was tired of being everyone's pawn in this war. It was my way, or no  
way. For once, I was in charge of my life, and everyone became my pawn in my plan. Well, I guess I should start at  
the beginning... It all started when I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic, just a few days after school let for the  
Winter Break of Fifth Year..."

:Flashback:

"Boy! I thought we agreed that your bloody bird could be free _only_ if he went flying at _night_!" came a shrill cry from  
the bottom of the stairs.

"But, Uncle Vernon, This isn't even Hedwig! It's an Owl from the Ministry!" Harry shouted back, before slamming  
his door shut and walking to his window.

After his Fifth Year at Hogwarts, there had been some noticeable changes on 4 Privet Drive. His Aunt and Uncle had  
become more lenient about the chores, took the bars off of his small bedroom window, and even allowed his owl,  
Hedwig, to roam the streets at night.

After taking the letter from the bird, Harry opened the window, letting the Owl out.

'Why would the Ministry be sending me a letter...?' Harry thought to himself as he sat on his bed. Opening the letter,

Harry was more than surprised at it's contents...

_"Dear Harry Potter,_

_I sincerely hope that this letter finds you well._

_At the beginning of your winter break, a new Prophecy's been uncovered._

_You may come to the Ministry of Magic on the Sixth day of June to review it's contents._

_Until then,_

_-Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic"_

"A new Prophesc? Tomorrow? Who the Bloody Hell do they think I am! Harry Potter- Oh, that right. I _am_ Harry  
Potter! The-Boy-Who-Just-_Won't_-Bloody-Die!" he stated with sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes and sitting at his small, shabby desk, he picked up a quill and began to write a letter to Dumbledor,  
asking him to come by the next day and take him to the Ministry.

Releasing Hedwig from her cage, she immediately took the letter that he was holding out for her.  
"Take that to Dumbledor, Hedwig. And don't come back until nightfall... Uncle Vernon would have a cow if he knew  
I was sending letters in the day time." Harry stated as he once again opened his bedroom window.

As soon as Hedwig had gone, another shrill cry came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Boooy!"

oOo

By seven fifty eight the following morning, not only was Harry awake, but also dressed and ready to go.

The reply he had received from Dumbledor stated that he would be by at eight o'clock in the morning to take him to  
the Ministry of Magic to have the new Prophesy read.

As Harry was pacing the length of his room for the hundredth time, a loud crack echoed off the empty walls.

Dumbledor had arrived...

"Come now, Harry, don't linger. You have a Prophesy to be read!" The old man exclaimed. Taking Harry by the  
shoulders, he smiled "Are you ready, then?"

"Yes, Professor. Let's be off..."

"Right, then." And with that, another echoing crack filled the room.

"We're hear about a Prophesy." Dumbledor stated to the bored looking receptionist as soon as they had entered the  
Ministry.

"Names?" the woman asked, eying Harry all the while.

"Harry Potter."

"Your reading is in ten minutes. Third floor, seventh door on the right. Better hurry, or they'll have to postpone the  
reading. You're not the only one with a Prophesy to be heard, you know." she stated idly as she turned back to the  
book she had been reading.

Heading off in a sprint, Harry and Dumbledor made it to the reading in less than nine minutes. A walk that should  
have taken at least half an hour.

"I'm here to have a Prophesy read." Harry stated as he entered the large room.

An older man sitting behind a small desk glanced up from a stack of important looking papers. "And you are Harry  
Potter?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head. "I am."

"Yes, yes... Well then, have a seat, have a seat! I don't have all day, you know." the balding wizard stated, indicating  
two chairs that hadn't been there a few moments ago.

"Now, Is the second person involved in this Prophecy attending this meeting? A Miss Hermione Granger?"

Harry gave a start. _'Hermione? What did she have to do with this?' _he thought to himself with a frown.

"I'm sorry, she was not able to come today. But she will be free tomorrow, if that is convenient...?" Dumbledore asked  
with a slight twinkle in his blue eyes.

The Wizard before them frowned. "No, I'm sorry. I was ordered to destroy this Prophecy as soon as it was read today.

"Well, the girl will not be here today, so you may as well continue. We will relay the Prophecy to her." Dumbledore  
stated with a small smile.

"If that is what you wish..." Standing from his desk, the wizard turned to his left and scanned a long shelf. Filed under  
the Prophecys that were to be read today, he carefully removed one in the middle of the second shelf, then sat back in  
his chair.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and without waiting for a reply, he continued.

* * *

**_ "'And so shall come a time of peace before the final battle. _**

**_If you bide your time to gain allies with the Brave, the Cleaver, _**

**_the Ambitious and the Loyal, your cause will soon be known as Dumbledoer's Army; _**

**_Led by The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Girl-Who-Wouldn't-Let-Him-Die.'"_**

* * *

:End of Flashback:

"After that, I decided to leave Hogwarts and train in Defense Against the Dark Arts with a few... Private Tutors.  
Dumbledore and Snape agreed to help, Draco needed to get away from the Death Eaters because his father was  
pushing him to take the Dark Mark and Tonks... well, she just came along for the ride..." Harry stated.

Everyone was silent.

Until...

"But, why didn't you tell us! We would have helped you too!" Ron shouted.

Harry sighed. "I didn't want to take you away from your studies. You wanted to be an Auror, Ron. You needed to be  
in school. They only accept top marks. And Hermione, well, She would have nagged constantly about not being in  
school!" he said with a laugh, showing Hermione he was only joking.

"But Harry! You wanted to be an Auror too! What about _your_ schooling?" Ron countered with agitation.

"Please, Ron! I'm going to defeat 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'! They'd take me no matter what!" Harry said, a hint  
of disdain in his tone.

"The Prophecy... Harry, it was about me too! Why wasn't I informed!" Hermione questioned, clearly hurt at being  
left out.

Again, Harry sighed. "Dumbledore received your notice from the Ministry. He didn't tell you because I asked him not  
to. I had a feeling that you would start up the DA again when I planned to leave, so I didn't think it would change  
anything. And since you have started the DA once again, it doesn't matter. You've already accomplished what I was  
planning on doing. Uniting the Houses. The new Prophecy is nearly complete..."

x

AN: Well, I hope you truly enjoyed this chapter! There are only a few more to go, so keep an eye out for the next one!


End file.
